Queen and Spang's Big Time Collaboration
by spangladesh920
Summary: This is a dualfic collaboration between Queen Datsuh and myself. A better explanation is inside. Mainly TimmyxTootie but with some surprises. NEW Ch. 32: Amazed
1. Samson

_Disclaimer: We don__'__t own Fairly Odd Parents. Sorry to disappoint. The songs used herein are the property of their respective artists or songwriters. _

_Summary: Welcome readers. This fic is a collaboration between spangladesh920 and Queen Datsuh (me). The first fic is by me and the next will be by spangladesh920. This is the order in which this story will go with each new songfic. This is a duel fanfic, so spangladesh920 and I will each be using a different song to help depict a situation. Whether it be a singular situation or the same situation shown through the eyes of different characters. I will be tackling Tootie in this one and I hope readers will enjoy this and all the other songfics for this story._

_**Tootie**_

_You are my sweetest downfall_

I passionately kissed Chester. I couldn't believe I could find a love like this.

Well lust actually. I was in love with Timmy.

_I loved you first, I loved you first_

I really love Timmy. I truly do. But I always hated him.

_Beneath the sheets of paper lies my truth_

It has been a love hate thing for me with Timmy for years. When my love was completely pure, when I was handing my heart whole-heartedly to him. He stomped on it.

Worse he recruited his friends to help tease and torture me. He'd never know how much he hurt me. No amount of "I'm sorry about the past my dear lovely wife" will change it.

My heart is corrupted with this love hatred forever.

Wanting to take care of him and wanting to rip him to shreds. It's like a Ticky (combination of Tootie and Vicky) is inside me. Not able to get rid of him, but unable to fully forgive him and completely love him at the same time.

_I have to go, I have to go_

When I left earlier tonight, I told Timmy I had to make a night trip to the office. These happened rarely in the beginning of our marriage (when it was actually business). But now it was at least four times a week.

It started two years into our now five-year marriage. I had at first got stuck with Chester on a lonely road in the middle of a snowstorm. We saw a cabin nearby and made a run for it. And like they say the rest was history.

A few hours in the cabin talking about our lives and what we've been through led to us having sex. Sex wasn't the only thing satisfied unfortunately. Chester had a hard life. So had I. Timmy had been unfortunately overly pampered by his parents. Even his experiences with Vicky couldn't compare to the hard lives Chester and I had to go through. We were two peas in an angsty pod.

Unfortunately I was a married pea. Chester was a best friend to Timmy pea. So from the day this started we knew we were screwed. The reason why we didn't stop despite knowing this however. God can sit and decide that.

_Your hair was long when we first met_

If only you were like how you are now. Timmy, if you were this kind then, this wouldn't be happening. I wouldn't have to fill the empty aching in my heart. The side that burns to destroy you, that burns to hurt you. I wouldn't have to fill it with the love and lust of another man.

Chester of course has feelings for me. Unfortunately I don't.

But even sadder he doesn't mind. It's like he'll take love anywhere he can get it. Guess I'd feel the same if I were regularly homeless and only had two friends in the world.

Well three if you include me. The Delilah with two Sampsons.

_Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head  
He ate a slice of wonder bread and went right back to bed_

The first Sampson being Timmy. Betrayed so often now and not even realizing it. I feel guilty sometimes. Even when lying in Chester's arms. But it disappears so quickly. I have to wonder sometimes if I'm a monster. Or is it just the latent bad part of me has finally risen out the ashes. Unlike Vicky who was born with a demon's aura shooting out of her.

_And history books forgot about us and the bible didn't mention us  
The bible didn't mention us, not even once_

My love for you was the butt of jokes in school. Pathetic girl in love with school loser. Timmy seemed able to deflect most of the social criticism. As if he had something magical protecting him from the harsh glare of school cliques and social scrutiny. Chester and I unfortunately had no such security. We were hit and hit hard. Fortunately I had smarts. Chester only had two friends. Seems smarts beat out friends in how you get through in the end.

I had an accomplished life before marrying Timmy. Chester had nothing. We were forgotten characters in a story book. One too pathetic, the other too poor.

No wonder we're secretly together. I forsook him for the star. The star of my life.

The star I was currently cheating on with my fellow background character.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first , I loved you first_

Timmy my love. The first one who I had romantic feelings for. The one who corrupted me by initially repaying my love with rejection and child-like hate. I loved you first. God I loved you first.

If only you loved me back first then. If only you loved me first like I did you.

Then I wouldn't be in bed making love to someone else. I wouldn't be held by someone else. Someone else who despite everything satisfies the angry hating part of my heart because he isn't you.

He isn't you Timmy Turner. Chester isn't you.

_Beneath the stars came falling on our heads_

Our wedding was perfect. I remember it like it was yesterday. Our love shining like the stars in the sky since we got married at night.

_But they're just old light  
They're just old light_

But my love for you has been around for so long. It's like an old bulb. Still working but full of age.

Some say love is ageless. Good for them. I feel like I'm holding a lantern.

With Chester I'm under florescent lights. Everything illuminated and nothing weighing me down.

I feel free. I feel free and I feel guilty.

The guilt however doesn't outweigh the pleasure I get with Chester. Not in any way, shape or form.

_Your hair was long when we first met_

When I first met Chester he was the typical trailer trash country bumpkin type living in the city. Now he was the deep homeless adult who I committed adultery with.

How things change with time. So many things.

_Samson came to my bed  
Told me that my hair was red  
Told me I was beautiful and came into my bed_

My second Sampson, Chester. Made me feel beautiful, happy, and not dumb for all the wasted years I waited for Timmy to return my love and make me his wife.

It was so much more than adultery. It was like we knew each other's souls. Sadly I was married to the love at my life. But at the same time I'd never leave Timmy for anything.

Nothing would make me leave his side.

But it took less for me to cheat on him. Cheating was easier than making a full break.

Love can make you scared of letting go.

I guess the same can be said for Chester. He must fear the repercussions if Timmy finds out.

But he still stays. He still stays in this adulterous relationship.

Staying and loving me in ways that shook me with both desire and guilt.

Desire won out.

Who wanted guilt anyway?

_I cut his hair myself one night_

_A pair of dull scissors and the yellow light_

I betrayed Chester that night. The night I allowed myself to give to lonely desire.

He loved me. I didn't love him.

I've dragged him into something that will not have a happy ending. I can just feel it.

Yet I don't want it to end.

_He told me that I'd done alright  
and kissed me till the morning light the morning light  
and he kissed me till the morning light_

But Chester didn't mind. He just…he just loved me too much.

He told me that first night when I cried that it was okay and stayed with me lovingly in that cabin for the next three days.

Three days it took us to realize that we had my cell phone the whole time. I waited a few extra hours before calling though.

Chester loved me with all his heart and I didn't. The day he realizes I was only using him for sex and comfort and leaves will be a sad one for me. So I cherish the ones I have now. Fearing the day when they'd finally cease to exist. Fearing yet expecting it all the same.

_Samson went back to bed  
Not much hair left on his head_

I knew what I was doing was wrong. Sleeping with a man as my married one stayed at home waiting patiently for me. I knew it yet I didn't stop it. I didn't stop my affair with Chester.

In some ways yes it makes me a bad person. On others it's a way to get back at Timmy for all his initial hurt and neglect. Hurt him without him knowing. Without him knowing as long as he didn't find out.

_Ate a slice of wonder bread  
and went right back to bed_

Chester and I continued holding ourselves close to each other. As if there was a warmth that would be lost if our bodies lost contact.

_We couldn't break the columns down_

Temptation is a funny thing. Once you give in to it, you have no true idea how long it will take you to let go. If you'd ever let go.

_No, we couldn't destroy a single one_

Chester and I haven't forsaken temptation yet. But really, have we tried?

_and the history books forgot about us  
and the bible didn't mention us  
not even once_

I hope no one finds out about this. No one.

_You are my sweetest downfall  
I loved you first_

"YOU!"

Chester and I looked forward in fright.

It was Timmy.


	2. This Fire Burns

_Summary: This is my (spangladesh920) chapter, and it's from Timmy's point of view of the events of the first chapter. This will end this scene and Queen Datsuh and I will begin our next scenarios. _

_Disclaimer: See chapter #1_

_**Timmy**_

Rage. Pure, clean, unadulterated rage. That's all that can describe what I'm feeling. A feeling so deep and powerful that I can hardly think straight, let alone speak. I know I am trembling because I can feel the shaking of my right hand. After all of these years, she goes and pulls _this_ with my best _friend?_

_All I've ever wanted was destiny to be fulfilled  
It is in my hands, I must not fail, I must not fail! _

I can remember walking over to the bed and punching Chester. I must of hit him hard enough to knock him out. Poor piece of crap…always had a glass jaw. I turn my hate filled eyes to the lying whore that is my wife laying next to him. Finally I can release the anger and hatred that has been burning my very soul. This fire has burned for decades and has threatened to burn me alive on several occasions. Now I can use it to my advantage.

Even through the darkest days  
This fire burns always  
This fire burns always!

You see, all throughout elementary and middle school, I felt guilt tripped by everyone around me because I had spurned her. I admit that my feelings had softened by the time Freshman year rolled around, but I still hated her.

I hated her because she always made a fool out of me. I hated her because every time I looked at her I was reminded of what her demonic older sister did to me. I hated her whiny voice, her stupid glasses, her little pigtails and pretty much everything else about her. So to somehow atone, I did the one thing I never thought and swore I would never do: I asked her out on _one_ date. Somehow that turned into five years of wedded hell on Earth.

Some say that love can overcome all. Bullshit. The people who say that are probably the ones that marry their high school sweetheart and stay married "'till death do us part".

Oh sure, at first we loved each other, then she began making trips back to her office after hours. Come on, who wouldn't see red flags there? I tried to ignore all the signs, but after she took an excursion to some cabin and I couldn't reach her on her cell, I knew…I just knew.

_This is the proving ground  
Misery begins to rise  
Turn away from yesterday  
Tomorrow's in my eyes (Oh!) _

With Chester beginning to regain consciousness, I grab a handful of hair on both and literally drag them, buck naked, out of bed and out of my house. I throw them out, lock the front door, march back upstairs and begin to toss her ridiculously priced clothes out the back window. I want the whole neighborhood to see her shame.

As I throw the clothes out, it all returns to my memory. The theatre of the mind is a beautiful thing sometimes. Our marriage went from happy and successful to love and sex less in a matter of six months.

I'm happy to say that _I'm_ the one who withheld sex, because I didn't want to get her pregnant and complicate my plan to get out of this bogus marriage scot free. Besides, who the hell knows what kinds of diseases she could have thanks to the degenerate she's shacked up with.

Once the closet and drawers are empty, I make my way back downstairs and back out to the front yard. I'm sure that old man Dinkleberg has seen the whole thing and has had a heart attack by now. I stand on the porch and stare down the two. A look of anger in Chester's eyes, while Tootie covers her face with her hands.

It's time for me to make my stand. It's also time for me to reveal my ace in the hole. An ace that I'm sure this little twit won't see coming from five miles away.

"I could and should shoot you both where you stand. I would get off on the old "Temporary Insanity" defense." I begin. That brings looks of shock and fright to their faces.

"But I won't. I won't waste two perfectly good bullets on your sorry asses and I damn sure won't go to prison because of you." I finish, pointing an accusing finger at my dear wife. Is that a flash of relief I see on her face? Well, time to erase that.

"You see, I have something _better_ in mind for you two. Grab a seat because it's story time!" I say, sitting down on the porch. The two, confused, sit down on the grass. This is going to be psychological warfare at its finest.

Nevermore to be held down  
By the waves against me.  
Nevermore to be cast aside  
This day is mine!

"You see, six months ago…your Mom finally told me what I had suspected for some time. I had suspected that you were an unfaithful little pig, I just needed proof. So, right after Christmas I began having divorce papers drawn up just in case I would finally get my proof. Well I sure got it didn't I?" I reach into the briefcase I had left on the porch and produce the documents, already with my signature on it.

I toss the papers in front of my wife and she looks at them in stunned silence. I'm sure that she never figured that I would be this smart. Hell nobody ever did or does. That's what I love, just shocking the hell out of people when I get the best of them.

Even through the darkest days  
This fire burns always  
This fire burns always!

"Sign them, or so help me God I'll get the cops out here and have you forcibly removed from my property!" I yell at her and toss a pen, which hits her right between the eyes.

She _very_ reluctantly signs, not even bothering to read it. Boy she really wanted out didn't she? I begin to laugh as she tosses the papers back to me with a pained look on her face.

"Timmy I…I love…" she stammers as tears stream down her face.

"Don't even start bitch. You brought this on yourself. Thank God I didn't knock you up! And if you are pregnant, that kid sure as hell ain't mine!" I spit at her. Finally, the phoenix of rage and hate is rising from the ashes. It's time to destroy "Tootie-Fruity" once and for all.

"You didn't even bother to read that did you?" she nods her head. "Good, because if you did, you would've realized that I keep the house, cars…everything! Plus, you have to pay me spousal support even though I am Dimmsdale's number one sports anchor." I finish with a sadistic grin.

Oh that look…one of surprise mixed with anger…it's so delicious that it should be worth fifty dollars a plate! Now, for the finishing touch.

"Oh I almost forgot something. While I was having these papers drawn up, I began sleeping with my attorney. It wasn't that hard, considering who she is. She is a lot better then you could ever _dream_ of being in bed." I say as I tuck the document back into my briefcase.

I will not be denied in this final hour,  
I will not be denied, this day is mine!  
This passion inside me is burning...is burning...  
This passion inside me is burning...is burning!

There it is, there's that rage I've been looking for. Come on Tootie, hate me…unleash all that pent up aggression. I can see hellfire and brimstone burning brightly in her eyes. They're screaming that it must be Trixie. I feel the sneer cross my face.

"You lying sack of shit! How could you?" she asks indignantly, Chester clutching her close, trying to comfort her.

"Well well, it seems the hypocrite has come to the surface. Don't even make me out to be the bad guy here. I was just a heartbroken guy taking his revenge. Turns out I found true love in the process." I retort as a sleek and stylish powder blue sports car pulls into my driveway.

"Speak of the devil. Here she is now!" I walk over to the car and open the door for her. Out steps a gorgeous brunette with subtle blonde highlights in a tailor made business suit and expensive high heels. She smiles upon seeing the naked lovers huddling together against the chill of the early fall night.

"Tootie Turner, meet my attorney and lover…Veronica Verdant." I draw out her name to get the full effect. Tootie's heart breaks instantly, I can see it in her eyes. I'm sure she was thinking it was Trixie or someone else.

"Did she sign the papers my dear?" Veronica slid up next to me and wrapped her arm around me. I just nod as I kiss her on top of the head. It goes from that to a full blown make out session.

We explained that we had fallen for each other back in high school, but had to put it off when I got sucked into a sham of a relationship and she went off to college.

"When I went to her office to have the papers drawn up, all of the old emotions bubbled back up. We couldn't control it anymore. The hunger was still there. That very night we gave in and had sex in her office, in my car, and right there in our bed." I tell Tootie with glee.

Tootie looks defeated and so does Chester. I knew that for the longest time he had a crush on Veronica. So I got to smash his dreams as well. I don't think that a gourmet meal could taste as good as this victory.

They turn to walk away, I rush out to the back yard and begin bringing her clothes back inside. I stomp my mud caked shoes all over them and spit on them. I'd hate to see how Dimmsdale's top fashion designer will get to work from a cardboard box, but that's not my concern any more now is it?

Veronica makes her way into the house and helps me pack up all of Tootie's crap. Together we begin throwing garbage bags full of clothes out into the front lawn. I'm sure the unbridled joy is apparent on my face.

It's over, it's finally over!

_Even through the darkest days  
This fire burns always (always)  
This fire burns (fire burns) always  
Always (always) _

No more guilt, no more regrets. My time has come. I'm finally free.

I win!

_A/N: Read and Review please. I hope everyone is enjoying this so far. Coming up is the next offering from Queen Datsuh. _


	3. Baby One More Time

_Queen Datsuh here again. Thank you everyone who__'__s reviewed and now presenting the second scenario. Spangladesh920 will do Timmy__'__s side next. This one__'__s not as deep as the first one because well__…__I__'__m not dealing with a very deep person. Please note I mean that as in the content of the story. Not Trixie in general. So Trixie lovers, you can put away your m16s. No need to shoot me. Hope you enjoy this new scenario and remember to review. FOP and the song __'__Hit Me Baby One More Time__'__ aren__'__t mine. Not repeating._

_**Scenario 2**_

_**Trixie**_

_Oh baby baby_

I walked sexily into the canteen. My target was in sight.

_Oh baby baby_

"Hey Trixie!" Veronica cried anxiously waving me over.

I walked on as if the bitch never spoke.

_Oh baby baby_

"Hi Timmy," I said flirtatiously when I reached his table.

Timmy looked up from his food. His usual friends sitting beside him.

_How was I supposed to know_

"I was wondering," I said sultrily.

_That somethin wasn't right here_

"If you would…um…talk to me…in private?" I asked him.

_Oh baby baby_

I saw Timmy looking down the length of my body. I wore a red halter-top, a black pleated skirt with white designs, four inch black high-heeled pumps, my black silky hair fell in sexy curls, blush, mascara, lipstick, blue eye shadow and plumped eyelashes for my face, golden knobs on my ears and red nail polish.

_**Take it all in lover boy,**_I thought victoriously.

_I shouldn't have let you go_

I let Timmy go once. I used him and dumped like I did all other guys. But by age fourteen something changed. I realized my attitude would either land me a vapid husband, or I'd be alone for the rest of my life.

_And now you're out of sight, yeah_

"No," Timmy refused.

_Show me, how you want it to be_

"Please?" I asked, "it's important."

_Tell me baby_

Timmy looked at me as if trying to guess my intentions.

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

"If you don't like what I've got to say," I said leaning in closer, "you can come back here," I said, "sit with your friends."

"He's doing that right now," Chester said darkly.

I glared at the annoying hillbilly.

_My loneliness is killin me [and I_

_**Why couldn**__**'**__**t Timmy have smarter friends?**_I thought, _**he**__**'**__**s not coming to the wedding.**_

_I must confess, I still believe [still believe_

"Timmy," I said laughing, "I just want to talk," I said touching his face, "just talk."

"With what?" A.J. whispered.

Chester spat out his soda and started laughing.

I glared at the black genius.

"Cue ball," I spat.

"Tart," A.J. countered.

"Guys please," Timmy said.

_**He**__**'**__**s defending me, **_I thought happily, _**I still have a chance.**_

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

"Trixie," Timmy said and my heart soared, "is this a ploy to make me fawn over you again?" he asked frankly

_**I already said no you**__**…**___I thought angrily, _**calm down Trixie, he**__**'**__**ll learn to obey you eventually, **_I thought, _**well, I**__**'**__**m supposed to be changing**__**…**__**but that can come after I make him mine.**_

_Give me a sign_

"No it's not Timmy," I told him, "please, I just want to talk."

_**Come on, you**__**'**__**re ruining my reputation! **_I thought.

_Hit me baby one more time_

"Okay," Timmy agreed getting up.

_Oh baby baby_

_The reason I breathe is you_

My heart soared.

_**FINALLY, **_I thought in relief.

_Boy you got me blinded_

_Oh baby baby_

"Come on," I said excitedly and dragged him out the canteen before his 'friends' could change his mind.

_There's nothing that I wouldn't do_

_That's not the way I planned it_

I dragged him to a lonely classroom and locked the door behind me.

_Show me, how you want it to be_

_Tell me baby_

_'Cause I need to know now what we've got_

I smiled at Timmy who stepped back carefully.

"I want us together again," I revealed.

My smile evaporated when a look of horror hit Timmy's face.

_My loneliness is killin me [and I_

_I must confess, I still believe [still believe_

"I know you like deep girls," I continued, "I looked at an Emily Dickenkot poetry book cover," I said hoping to impress him.

"Her name's spelt…" Timmy started.

"I can spell," I interrupted up, "S-P-E-L-L," I spelled cheerleader style.

_When I'm not with you I lose my mind_

I noticed Timmy looking at me as if I were nuts. My heart sank.

_Give me a sign_

"Just give me a chance Timmy," I begged, "I've changed."

_Hit me baby one more time_

"I don't know Trixie," Timmy said honestly.

_Oh baby baby_

_Oh baby baby_

_Ah, yeah yeah_

"Timmy," I said, "I'd never ask you out if I were my old self," I said honestly, "not like this."

_Oh baby baby_

_How was I supposed to know_

I noticed Timmy was thinking.

"Trixie I'm…" Timmy started.

_Oh pretty baby_

_I shouldn't have let you go_

I grabbed him and kissed him.

_**This **__**MUST **__**change his mind, **_I hoped.

_I must confess_

_that my loneliness_

_Is killin me now_

I pressed my body against him and deepened my kiss.

_Don't you know I still believe_

_That you will be here_

_And give me a sign_

_Hit me baby one more time_

Timmy slowly started to kiss back.

_I must confess_

_that my loneliness_

_Is killin me now_

Soon both Timmy and I were heavily making out. The teacher's table was were we now sat.

_Don't you know I still believe_

By the time we stopped I had that glint in my eye. I knew I was victorious.

_That you will be here_

"See," I said smiling, "you still want me Timmy," I told him, "you'll always want me."

_and give me a sign_

Timmy looked into my eyes as I sat waiting anxiously in his lap for an answer.

_Hit me baby one more time_

"Trixie…" Timmy started.


	4. Walk

_Spangladesh here. This is Timmy's side of the last chapter. I will be picking up at the end of Queen's chapter. Also…the hit song "Walk" is owned by Pantera or their record label. _

This is it…the moment of truth. This is the moment that I have been waiting for since middle school. As she grinds a little on my lap, I have no doubts about what I have to do.

"Trixie…Get off of me now! You'll _never _get me back!" I whisper in her ear. I shove her off of my lap and begin the triumphant march back to where Chester and A.J. are sitting.

_Can't you see I'm easily bothered by persistence  
One step from lashing out at you...  
You want in to get under my skin  
And call yourself a friend  
I've got more friends like you  
What do I do?_

The heels of her boots are clicking rapidly as she tries to keep up. I reach the lunchroom and make a beeline for my boys. Chester is already holding up a stick of gum for me. I grab it and pop it into my mouth, trying to get the rancid taste of her tongue out of my mouth.

We high-five and congratulate each other on a job well done. Except…as we at the table all recall, there is one more piece of the puzzle left…the mastermind of this whole plan, and please God let her get here soon!

"What the hell Turner! You dare shove _me _away? I'm the hottest and most pursued girl in the whole school!" Trixie bellowed as she burst back into the room.  
_  
Is there no standard anymore?  
What it takes, who I am, where I've been  
Belong  
You can't be something you're not  
Be yourself, by yourself  
Stay away from me  
A lesson learned in life  
Known from the dawn of time _

"Trixie, don't you get it? I don't care about that or you anymore! Get used to the fact that there are some guys in this world that just don't find you attractive!" I yelled back. My eyes are glued on the entrance, pleading with her to execute her part of the plan.

"I gave you the best kiss and lap dance that any girl could and you just shove me off like I'm nothing? What are you…gay?" Trixie shoots back.

I don't respond until I finally see her enter the cafeteria. God she is gorgeous today…just like every other day. The girl in question and I have been secretly dating for about five months now…and I could not be any happier. Chester and A.J. are the only two people besides our parents who know. I give her a wink and she nods her head and begins walking towards where Trixie and I are standing.

_Respect...Walk! Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me?!_

"I'm not gay Trixie, as my girlfriend can attest to." I finally reply. My girlfriend has now walked right up behind Trixie and is mocking her. I fight off the smile that will give her and I away too soon.

"Oh yes, the mystery girlfriend. Where is she besides in your fucked up mind?" Trixie snaps.

I finally have to give it away. I point over her shoulder and Trixie slowly turns around and comes face to face with my girl.

"YOU?! You're supposed to be in Brightburg at that private all-girl school!" Trixie shrieks at Tootie. She just smiles that sexy smile of hers at the now befuddled snob and walks around her to sit next to me. She tries to kiss me, but I push her away.

"Not until I use at least a _gallon_ of mouthwash babe. I can't believe you thought it was a good idea for me to make out with this tramp." I tell her. She just smiles at me and kisses me on the cheek, then turns her attention back to Trixie.

Run your mouth when I'm not around  
It's easy to achieve  
You cry to weak friends that sympathize  
Can you hear the violins playing you song?  
Those same friends tell me your every word

"Funny thing about that is…since Timmy and I became a couple, I got kicked out of there. So, my parents decided it would be best if I came back to Dimmsdale High where they knew I would be happy." she begins.

"Also, Timmy has been keeping my abreast of everything you've been saying about me. I got to admit that I haven't been run down that bad in awhile. I think it's high time I answered you." she finishes, cracking her knuckles for added effect.

Is there no standard anymore?  
What it takes, who I am, where I've been  
Belong  
You can't be something you're not  
Be yourself, by yourself  
Stay away from me  
A lesson learned in life  
Known from the dawn of time

"Oh please, like you scare me. I guess that since you've been away that you've forgotten who I am. I'm Trixie Sarah Tang and I get _any_ guy I want any_ time_ I want. I want Timmy, and I will have him!" Trixie bellows, bowing up to Tootie.

"Not in this or any other lifetime Tang." I retort. I stand up and cross my arms over my chest. Trixie just chuckles, then slaps me hard across my cheek.

Those damn gaudy nails of hers digs into my cheek, drawing four small lines of blood.

_Respect...Walk! What do ya say?_

"You bitch!" Tootie screams. I just stand there with a napkin pressed to my wounds.

_Respect…Walk!_

Trixie, who had turned to walk away, turned back to face my infuriated girlfriend.

"What did you call me Tootie-Fruity?" Trixie hollered back, the two getting nose to nose. I just move away from Tootie, knowing that this is about to get ugly in a hurry. She hates when people call her that, _especially _Trixie.

_Are you talking to me? _

"I called you a poor, ugly, unpopular _bitch_ Tang! What are you going to do about it?!"

_Are you talking to me?!_

"You little unwashed slut!" Trixie reared back to slap Tootie, but she ducked out of the way at the last moment.

_No way punk! _

When Tootie ducked, it sent Trixie spinning due to the force behind one of her slaps. Tootie waited for the right moment to strike. Trixie had just come back around, and Tootie landed a vicious right hook to the jaw that sent Trixie sprawling to the cold tile floor.

A chorus of _OH! _and _DAMN! _rang out as Trixie hit the floor. Tootie just stood there, shoulders hunched, breath ragged. I rush over to her and wrap my arm around her. Her and I walk out of the cafeteria and burst out laughing.

The plan had worked to perfection. From where we stood, we could hear Veronica shout:

"You got knocked the hell out bitch!"

_Walk on home boy! _

Trixie never bothered us again. Thank God!

_A/N: Read and Review please. Coming up, Queen and I will be doing our own separate one shots for a few chapters. __  
_


	5. Criminal

_Queen Datsuh__'__s back baby. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this collaborative work so far. Just to let readers know, Spangladesh920 and I have decided to do some separate one-shots for a while. So this fic is a stand alone fic. No continuation. Enjoy. I don__'__t own Fiona Apple__'__s song __'__Criminal__'__. Major shocker._

_**Criminal Behavior**_

_I've been a bad bad girl _

Tootie lay on the couch as her psychiatrist took notes.

_I've been careless with my delicate man _

"So tell me more about A.J.," Dr. Andrew Wallace said.

_And its a sad sad world_

"He's nice um…" Tootie started, "he's a very smart kid…I mean teen," she corrected herself.

"You see him as someone less mature than you," Dr. Wallace observed, "sexually," he added.

Tootie froze on that statement. She knew that it was true but…

"I feel so horrible," Tootie said laying even further back on the couch, "I know he's a nice guy," she said, "but he's not my type and…"

_When a girl will break a boy  
Just because she can _

"You used him?" Dr. Wallace asked.

_Don't you tell me to deny it_

"Yeah," Tootie said softly, "but he's the closet thing I've had to…I did an awful thing."

_I've done wrong and I want to  
Suffer for my sins_

"I know you want me to tell you how horrible you are," Dr. Wallace said formally, "but I can't," he told her, "I can advice use you as a psychiatrist what you can do about your behavior," he said, "but besides us talking and you telling me the truth when I'm trying to help you," he said, "I can't do anything else."

_I've come to you 'cause I need  
Guidance to be true _

"I also want your help," Tootie admitted, "I want to stop…I want to stop using men this way," she said her voice cracking, "I want to stop using them just because…"

_And I just don't know where I can begin_

"Just start from the beginning," Dr. Wallace said calmly.

_What I need is a good defense_

"I liked this boy…" Tootie started, "come on doc you already know this story," she said exasperated.

"Tell me again anyway," Dr. Wallace responded kindly.

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_

"As a kid I liked a boy named Timmy," Tootie started.

"Say his last name Tootie," Dr. Wallace instructed.

_And I need to redeemed_

"Argh!" Tootie cried, "why do I…" she started, "fine, Turner okay?"

"You liked a male named Timmy Turner," Dr. Wallace said making notes.

"A male?" Tootie exploded jumping up, "he's much more than that!"

"And that's nothing this other young man can ever achieve," Dr. Wallace said, "the one that made you make this appointment?"

_To the one I've sinned against_

Tootie slowly lay back on the couch. She felt like slime.

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

"A.J." Tootie whispered sadly.

_Heaven help me for the way I am_

"Let's get back to Timmy," Dr. Wallace said twiddling his pen.

_Save me from these evil deeds  
Before I get them done_

"But I'm here about A.J.," Tootie pointed out, "why do I have to talk about Timmy?"

_I know tomorrow brings the consequence_

"Because he's the root of all this," Dr. Wallace insisted, "you know it, I know it," he said, "we don't confront this and you'll never get past this behavior," he told Tootie, "we'll just be following the path of a merry-go-round."

_At hand_

Tootie sighed knowing that he was right.

_But I keep livin' this day like_

"I admit that I like Timmy Tu…I…like him, have feelings for him, still periodically see him," Tootie listed, "I'm not doing this," she refused.

"Tootie you can't move on…" Dr. Wallace started.

_The next will never come_

"You know what?" Tootie interrupted, "you don't know anything," she said getting up, "yeah, you're just some middle aged psychiatrist," she spat, "you know nothing about teenagers, or teen angst and our emotions."

"Tootie tomorrow will come and if you don't get help soon…" Dr. Wallace said.

"Then I guess I'll live like there's no tomorrow then!" Tootie shouted grabbing her bag, "goodbye asshole!" she shouted storming out.

_Oh help me but don't tell me  
To deny it_

"Tootie I can only help you if you accept…" Dr. Wallace desperately started.

The slammed door ended Tootie's listening to any of his expert advice.

----

_I've got to cleanse myself  
Of all these lies till I'm good_

It had been weeks since Tootie last seen Dr. Wallace and the fifteen-year old was drowning herself in booze. She especially loved vodka and would sweet-talk any young adult old enough to buy some.

_Enough for him_

"Hey baby," Timmy said kissing her neck, "missed me?"

_Like I miss a rash, _Tootie thought.

"Of course baby," Tootie said French kissing him.

_I've got a lot to lose and I'm  
Bettin' high_

"I remember that argument you know," Timmy said and Tootie froze, "with you telling me how I used you and that you went out with A.J. as a way to get back at me," he recalled, "did you really mean it when you said A.J. was more loving than me, even though you didn't have feelings for him?" he asked.

_So I'm beggin' you before it ends  
Just tell me where to begin_

"No," Tootie lied, "I was…just being silly," she said laughing, "you know me."

"Yeah you can be a real worthless bitch," Timmy responded.

_What I need is a good defense_

Tootie felt her insides clench. She so wanted to get rid of him. But she knew the truth. She loved him and no matter what he did, she'd never be anything without him.

Even if he never saw her as anything.

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_

"I know what you want baby," Tootie said flirtatiously.

_And I need to redeemed_

"Show me those melons then honey," Timmy said licking his lips.

_To the one I've sinned against_

Just then Tootie had a flashback of A.J. His disappointed face when he saw her kissing Timmy.

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

Remembering A.J.'s kindness and love towards her stayed Tootie's hand.

_Let me know the way_

"What you waiting for, a fifty?" Timmy demanded.

_Before there's hell to pay_

"Timmy I…" Tootie started her voice breaking.

_Give me room to lay the law and let me go_

"Either get it started or end the party," Timmy responded.

_I've got to make a play_

Tootie tentatively took her top off.

_To make my lover stay_

"Small but perky like always," Timmy said leaning forward, "you know I love you right?"

_Like you love your girlfriend Trixie? _Tootie thought, _or like you loved Veronica before you dumped her two years ago after she got disfigured because of a house fire?_

"Yeah," Tootie lied, "I know."

_So what would an angel say_

Timmy started kissing Tootie as she felt her body both scream for him and scream to be removed far away from him.

_The devil wants to know_

Tootie followed the former, forsaking what she knew was a lie.

_What I need is a good defense_

The lie of believing that Timmy loved her.

----

_What I need is a good defense_

When Tootie walked into school the next day her heart immediately sank.

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_

Standing in front of her locker was A.J.

_And I need to redeemed_

Tootie looked around as if hoping for a friend to pop up. But since she lived in reality not fantasy, none showed up.

_To the one I've sinned against_

"Tootie," A.J. started.

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

"A.J.," Tootie said boldly, "I never want to see you again," she said firmly.

_What I need is a good defense_

A.J. looked around as students stared at him appalled.

"Is he that desperate?"

"Geek and the freak."

"She always goes for bad boys, a good guy like A.J., he has no chance."

"She's just a back stabbing viper anyway."

_'Cause I'm feelin' like a criminal_

Tootie stood her ground as a dejected A.J. walked away.

_And I need to redeemed_

"I would've waited for you," A.J. told me before rounding a corner, "if you felt anything for me."

_To the one I've sinned against_

Tootie got what she needed from her locker and hurried of quickly. The eyes of patronizing students following her every move.

_Because he's all I ever knew of love_

_If things were different A.J., _Tootie thought, _I__'__d tell you that I liked you, _she thought, _but right now I__'__m a double dealing back stabbing bitch with a conscious but no way to stop my habit, _she admitted, _I__'__d rather be used by Timmy, than be the source of permanent hurt for you, _she thought sadly, _I can never be true to you, I can never true to anyone, _she thought, _I__'__ll always be the criminal without a record, a criminal who steals hearts and hurts men._

"And I wasn't even able to save you from it A.J.," Tootie whispered sadly, "the only guy who showed me love, real love."


	6. Texas Fight

_Summary: It's Spangladesh again. This is a short little one shot between Timmy and Tootie. Yes, they are dating at the time, but as you will see, sports can split even the most happy of couples. See what happens when someone has to pay up on a bet. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. The NCAA and all other trademarks are owned by the National Collegiate Athletic Association. The Rose Bowl Game is owned by the Tournament of Roses committee. Texas Longhorns, USC Trojans, fight songs and hand gestures are owned by their respective universities. _

**January 4****th****, 2006**

"TROJANS!" a cardinal and gold clad Tootie McDonald screamed, her petite hand holding a "V" sign.

"LONGHORNS!" a burnt orange and white clad Timmy Turner yelled back, his hand forming a "Hook 'Em" signal.

Their friends just rolled their eyes in frustration. This had been going on since the match-up had been announced: The University of Southern California Trojans squaring off against the University of Texas Longhorns in the Rose Bowl for the NCAA Division I National Football Championship.

Timmy, having moved to Dimmsdale from the Austin, Texas area in 2nd grade had always been loyal to the Longhorns. Once he had ditched the pink clothing in 6th grade, he could normally be seen wearing sports jerseys and t-shirts…most of them with the Longhorns logo on them.

Tootie on the other hand was a Trojans fan from the word _go_. Both of her parents had graduated from there, and she could vividly remember spending many a fall Saturday afternoon watching the Trojans play.

The two had begun dating over a year ago, but this was the first major fight the two ever had. The day the match-up had been announced, the two looked at each other and began screaming and hurling obscenities at each other. They had finally agreed that their relationship was on hold until after the game.

"Tell you what Tootie, why don't we add a little flavor to this game?" Timmy inquired of his girlfriend.

"What, like make a bet?" Tootie questioned.

"Exactly. I bet that the Longhorns will win. If they lose, I will come to school tomorrow dressed as a Trojans _male_ cheerleader and sing their fight song in the cafeteria."

"It's called _"Fight On" _Timmy."

"Who cares, USC is going down!"

"You're on! And if by some miracle that the Longhorns win…I will come to school tomorrow dressed as a Longhorns cheerleader and sing Texas' fight song in the cafeteria."

"It's called "_Texas Fight" _Tootie."

"Whatever, be prepared to sing like a canary tomorrow."

"The same goes for you!"

The two shook hands and walked away in separate directions.

"This is going to be fun to watch tomorrow." Chester told the rest of the group. Trixie, Veronica and A.J. shook their heads in agreement. Chester and A.J. would watch the game at Timmy's, while the girls would be at Tootie's.

**Later that night…**

The Texas quarterback had run in a touchdown with 19 seconds left to go in the game to put the Longhorns ahead by one point. There was screaming from both the Turner and McDonald residences. The screams were jubilant at the Turners, while they were of disbelief and shock at the McDonalds.

Those yells got even louder when the Longhorns made the 2-point conversion to take a 41-38 lead. That held as the Trojans quarterback could not drive his team down the field in eight seconds. The game had been a very good one, with lead changes galore. Both Timmy and Tootie had called one another during the game to remind each other of the bet.

As the two trophies were presented to the Longhorns, Tootie looked at the screen downtrodden. She couldn't believe what had happened. The Trojans were a sure thing…peeling off 34 wins in a row and winning two National Titles in the process…and they blew it on the biggest stage.

Just then, she heard a noise on her front lawn. Everyone else in the house heard it as well, so they peeked through the curtains and saw a sight they knew was coming: Timmy was on the lawn waving a big Texas flag and he was yelling something.

"Hook 'Em Horns!" Timmy yelled when he saw the front door open and Tootie standing there. Tootie bowed her head in defeat and listened as Timmy chanted that slogan over and over again and danced.

**The next day… **

Everyone was mulling around the cafeteria before the first bell. Timmy was gloating about the Longhorns victory the night before and kept looking over to the entrance that Tootie and the girls always came in.

"Dude, do you actually think she's going to go through with it?" Chester asked.

"Of course I do bro. She would demand that I do the same thing if USC had won last night." Timmy answered. Secretly, he wondered if Tootie actually would go through with it. She was normally the most quiet of their group of friends.

His doubts were answered about ninety seconds later when Trixie, Tootie, and Veronica entered the cafeteria. Trixie climbed up onto a table and called for everyone's attention with a shrill whistle.

"As you all probably know, my friends Timmy and Tootie made a bet on last night's National Title game between USC and Texas. Since Texas won, Tootie is ready to pay up on that bet to her boyfriend. Take it away Toot!" Trixie yelled as she stepped down from her perch.

Tootie had stepped up next to Trixie wearing a long brown trench coat. She removed it and revealed the burnt orange and white uniform underneath. Cat calls and whistles rang out from the guys in the room. She looked at her boyfriend and began to sing.

_Texas Fight, Texas Fight, _

_And it's goodbye to A&M. _

_Texas Fight, Texas Fight, _

_And we'll put over one more win. _

_Texas Fight, Texas Fight, _

_For it's Texas that we love best. _

_Hail, Hail, The gang's all here, _

_And it's good-bye to all the rest! _

Timmy was impressed that Tootie went through with it. He didn't make the bet to embarrass her. When she began to dance, he knew she was nowhere near embarrassed.He was enjoying the show and singing along with her. There was clapping and stomping of feet as Tootie continued to sing.

_Yea Orange! Yea White!  
Yea Longhorns! Fight! Fight! Fight!  
Texas Fight! Texas Fight,  
Yea Texas Fight!  
Texas Fight! Texas Fight,  
Yea Texas Fight!  
_

Timmy was also impressed that Tootie had apparently done her homework on the song, changing the line "Hail, Hail, the gang's all here" to "Give 'em Hell, Give 'em Hell, Go Horns Go!". He couldn't help but smile as she finished.

_The Eyes of Texas are upon you,  
All the livelong day.  
The Eyes of Texas are upon you,  
You cannot get away.  
Texas Fight, Texas Fight,  
For it's Texas that we love best.  
Hail, Hail, The gang's all here,  
And it good-bye to all the rest! _

With that, Tootie got down from the table and made a beeline for her boyfriend. The two looked at each other, then pressed their lips together. More shouts and whistles rang out as the couple made out, letting loose the several weeks of pent up love.

"I love you babe." Timmy whispered in her ear as they made their way to their lockers.

"I love you too honey, just don't make me do that again."

"I promise I won't. By the way…you've never looked better then you do now." Timmy told her.

Tootie just rolled her eyes at him and kissed him on the cheek. Next time, she would remember not to make a bet with Timmy Turner…at least when it came to sports.


	7. Gravedigger

_Queen Datsuh__'__s here! This one is a very sad one-shot reviewing guys and ladies. Bring out the tissues. I don__'__t own __'__Grave Digger__'__ sung by Dave Matthews Band. Yes I couldn__'__t come up with a title. So I took the cheap way. FORGIVE ME! Ok enough with the melodrama, please read and review. The next one shot will be a happy one. Sneak peak? It involves Rock Music and Rebellion. You__'__ll love it. _

_**Grave Digger**_

_Cyrus Jones 1810 to 1913_

Veronica Star and Trixie Tang stood in front of a gravestone.

_Made his great grandchildren believe_

Neither could believe that he died. Funerals were held for sick and old people.

_You could live to a hundred and three_

Not for a healthy seventeen-year old.

_A hundred and three is forever when you're just a little kid_

Teenagers grew up. They didn't die. As dangerous as this world was today, the two teens standing in the rain never expected this.

_So Cyrus Jones lived forever_

"I'll never forget him," Veronica said tearfully.

Trixie nodded unable to speak.

_Gravedigger_

Trixie's hand shook as she held the purple umbrella over both of them.

_When you dig my grave_

It had been four months and still she shook anytime she came to this gravesite.

_Could you make it shallow_

Veronica kissed the gravestone gently. Her heart breaking like it always did. Like it always will.

_So that I can feel the rain_

"Let's go back to the limo," Veronica said sensing Trixie's shaking getting worse.

"Do you think he's happy where he is?" Trixie asked as Veronica helped her out the graveyard.

_Gravedigger_

"When we cross over," Veronica said nearing the limo, "we'll ask him."

----

_Muriel Stonewall_

A.J. stood in front of a grave for a seventeen-year old who'd never grow up.

_1903 to 1954_

Tomorrow would be A.J.'s twentieth birthday. And he knew he had to come and say goodbye.

_She lost both of her babies in the second great war_

Being from the smart guy crowd he never attended the funeral for the person he'd always remember being seventeen.

_Now you should never have to watch_

"I know," A.J. said digging his shoes in the dirt, "if you were here to celebrate your twentieth birthday," he said softly, "you'd always celebrate it the way you did everything else," he said, "with style," he said a smile creeping across his face.

_As your only children lowered in the ground_

A.J. remembered all the times he and the years dead teen spoke. Both good and bad. Really bad in the latter years.

_I mean you should never have to bury your own babies_

"Veronica and I are dating," A.J. revealed, "I can see why you liked her," he said smiling, "she's a beautiful…guess you'd probably be too old to call her babe if you were still around," he noted, "but you probably wouldn't care," he said remembering the dead teen's behavior when he was alive, "the man, you'd always put that phrase after your first name," he remembered, "I always said it was lame," he said softly, "wonder how many know that I lied."

_Gravedigger_

"I hope you're happy wherever you are," A.J. said turning to leave.

_When you dig my grave_

"I may be a scientist," A.J. continued, "but I do believe that something's out there," he said walking away, "waiting to welcome us when we die."

_Could you make it shallow_

A.J. walked towards his red convertible.

_So that I can feel the rain_

"Today a party tomorrow NASA," A.J. said driving away.

_Gravedigger_

And a young adult drove away leaving the graveyard and a particular gravesite behind.

----

_Ring around the rosy_

A group of children ran around the graveyard playing.

_Pocket full of posy_

"This is not the time for that!" a mother admonishes, "respect the dead."

_Ashes to ashes_

The kids walk back to their appointed places, completely downtrodden.

_We all fall down_

"Graveyards are stupid," one kid mutters tugging at his black suit.

_Gravedigger  
_

_When you dig my grave_

Crying can be heard as a new body is buried in the graveyard.

_Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain_

A new gravesite among hundreds. Each with it's own set of mourners. Each with its own sets of returning visitors.

_Gravedigger_

But God help those that have no returning visitors. Those gravesites that are forgotten.

Forgotten 'til they have no visitors. No visitors at all.

----

_Little Mikey Carson 67 to 75_

Tootie walked up to the forgotten gravesite.

_He rode his_

His family had a new golden child. A new eldest to carry on their empire.

_Bike like the devil until the day he died_

**It****'****s so unfair, **Tootie thought, **despite everything he****'****s a human being, she thought, no one should be abandoned, not even the dead.**

_When he grows up he wants to be Mr. Vertigo on the flying trapeze_

"You had so many dreams," Tootie said setting to clean the grave site like she did every few months, "nothing was out of your reach," she remembered, "but then death grabbed you," she said sadly, "and you slowly lost everything".

_Oh, 1940 to 1992_

Tootie slowly cleaned the gravestone with sponge and soap water.

_Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave_

"People say death is an atrocity," Tootie said cleaning the gravestone of all the grime that had gathered on it, "I say it's an atrocity how we treat the dead," she spat.

_Could you make it shallow  
So that I can feel the rain_

"If bodies really have a soul," Tootie continued, "some would be sobbing right now."

_Gravedigger  
When you dig my grave_

When Tootie finished cleaning the tombstone she looked at the inscription sadly.

_Could you make it shallow_

**Here Lies**

**Tad Johnson**

**A young man taken**

**Too soon.**

**Riches and prosperity wait**

**For him on the other side**

**Like they showered on him**

**While he lived on Earth.**

**Dear Tad, our earth removed**

**Seventeen-year old angel.**

**We Miss You.**

_So that I can feel the rain _

After Tootie finished cleaning the gravestone she gave it a kiss.

"You weren't my friend," Tootie said, "but with all of them gone on to live luxurious lives," she said bitterly, "I guess I'm all you got."

_Feel the rain _

"That's not true," Timmy said from behind her.

Tootie jumped.

**Timmy never likes coming here, **Tootie thought, **why****'****s he come now? **she wondered.

_I can feel the rain_

"I still remember him."

Tootie turned to see Chad.

"May I have a moment alone?" Chad now twenty-seven, asked.

_Gravedigger_

"Of course," Tootie said leaving with Timmy.

Chad sighed and sat in front of Tad's gravestone.

"I haven't been there for you that much have I?" Chad asked, "Your best friend left you when you entered the grave," he said sadly, "I'm sorry."

A cool breeze blew threw the graveyard.

Chad swore he saw a teen blonde smiling sadly at him not far away.

Then he disappeared.

"Man," Chad whispered.

_Gravedigger_


	8. Everywhere

_Spangladesh here again. This time around, we fast forward to find Timmy agonizing over choices he made in high school. Get the tissues ready because this one's a tear jerker! This is from his perspective. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1 _

What am I doing here? I know that I shouldn't do this to myself, but for some reason I have to be here. It looks like they went all out to decorate the outside of the chapel…all in white. This is tearing my heart out but I have to see it for myself.

_We were born in this little town  
Growin' up I was counting down  
Every single day till we made our get-away  
But you said you could never see yourself  
Trying to make a life anywhere else  
This would be your home and I was on my own_

I know that I made the choice to attend an out of state college and to break up with her, but I never imagined that she would end up getting married to my best friend Chester. Her and I had something special that I just can't seem to shake for the life of me.

Yeah, it might be great to be this big time sports writer and get to travel to all of these cities and cover all the major sporting events and championships and make tons of money, but the gaping hole is still there from where I had to let her go. _  
_

_But ever since we said good-bye __I've been out here on the wind  
Baby you would be surprised  
All the places you have been  
I've seen you in_

When we were in high school, I couldn't believe that she would give me a chance. I had all but given up hope that she would love me. She finally confessed that she had loved me for as far back as elementary school, but deluded herself into believing that she didn't. We _more_ then made up for lost time in the three years we were together. Then came college, and it went straight to hell.

No matter where I go, no matter the many millions of frequent flyer miles I rack up, she still seems to haunt me. Always sitting right on the horizon and just out of my reach. I beat myself up on those long flights…when you're thirty-five thousand feet above the ground in a flying tube, you get a lot of time to think.

_Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
In Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere_

From New York to Seattle, no matter what I'm guaranteed to see a woman who looks _exactly_ like her…and I always do a double take. Every single goddamn time I do it. No matter how many times I promise myself I won't.

Now days  
When I'm passin' through  
The conversation always turns to you  
I hear you're doin' fine  
Livin' out by the county line  
Got a man that's home every night  
a couple of kids and the kind of life  
That you want to lead  
Guess you could say the same for me

This is the first time I've set foot in Dimmsdale since the Ballhogs won their league's World Championship two years ago. It's just too painful to hear all of the stories about how well she's getting along with Chester. Nothing against him…he's a great guy, but still it digs deep to know I gave her up to chase my dreams.

_Cause you and I made our choices  
All those years ago  
Still I know I'll hear your voice  
And see you down the road  
Maybe in_

The door to the chapel is open, and I can hear every last word of the ceremony. The longer it goes on, the more I want to rush in there, sweep her off her feet and whisk her away. But, the more I think those thoughts, the more the sane side of my brain yells at me and tells me that I can't and _won't _ruin this day for her.

My heart is breaking as the couple says their "I do's"…much to the delight of the crowd gathered before them. That should've been _me_ up there next to her, fighting back tears of unbridled joy as we exchanged vows. Why did I have to be so goddamn stubborn?!

I hear the priest pronounce them man and wife, and the roar of the congregation tells me that they just shared their first married kiss. I can't hold in the anger no longer…so I turn and kick the tire of the rental car I'm standing next to.

Oklahoma drivin' 'cross the prairie  
In Dallas, Texas isn't that where we  
Always said we would like to try  
Never did so maybe that's why you're on  
Every highway just beyond the high-beams  
Right beside me in all of my sweet dreams  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you in

They will be out soon, so I better turn tail and run. Back to my gorgeous home in suburban Dallas that I share with my beautiful and loving fiancée Tootie. She knows where I am, and she believes that I'm getting this out of my system once and for all. However, I'm not sure that I can.

When you loved someone like I loved her, you can't just purge yourself of it all at once.

The wedding party emerges first, followed by the happy couple. Under a shower of rice and the release of several white doves, they make their way to the waiting limo. No doubt that all are on their way to the reception before the newlyweds go on their honeymoon.

I'm not sure why, but the blushing bride's beautiful and shining eyes happen to glance in my direction. Her smile diminishes a little, and a single tear slides down her face. She bows her head as she enters the limo.

That was all I needed to know. She didn't want to marry Chester at all. We had to settle for second best because of my selfish ways. If only I had listened to my heart and not my head all those years ago.

I feel a tear slide down my cheek as well. I would've given everything up just to be the man she wanted and needed me to be. That should be me beckoning her into our limo to our wedding reception!

But what's done is done. She's married to another man, and I'm engaged to another woman. We are eternally separated…and it's all my fault.

_Albuquerque waitin' out a blizzard  
Arizona dancin' 'cross the desert  
Watchin' the sun set in Monterey  
Girl I swear just the other day you were  
Down in Georgia pickin' them peaches  
In Carolina barefoot on the beaches  
No matter where you choose to be  
In my heart I'll always see you  
Everywhere_

The look she gave me told me that her heart will always say she is Mrs. Timmy Turner…but the name on the marriage license will read: Trixie Sarah Tang-McBadbat.


	9. It's My Life

_Don__'__t be mad at Spangladesh920, the waiting period was because of me. I had some problems with lost files that I had to dealing with. I just started updating work on my own account yesterday. Sorry but I had to wait for weeks to recover what I lost, hence a slowdown. But now I__'__m back and ready for action. This one is a rebellious one gents and ladies. Enjoy. I don__'__t own __'__It__'__s My Life__'__ sung by Jon Bon Jovi._

_**Living Life My Way**_

_This ain't a song for the broken-hearted_

A male sneaks out the house and climbs over the fence.

_No silent prayer for the faith-departed _

If he were found out he didn't have a prayer.

_I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd_

But he had to go. Staying cooped up in the house aside from a part time job and school was just too much. His mother just had to deal with it.

_You're gonna hear my voice  
When I shout it out loud _

When he got there he knew he'd shout loudly over the masses. This was his night to shine. His night to strive it on his own.

_It's my life_

He recalled the arguments he had with his mother about his recent 'behavior'.

_It's now or never_

But this was possibly the only chance he'd ever have. He couldn't give it up because of mother. He couldn't give it up for anyone.

_I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive   
(It's my life)_

He just couldn't live his life in a bubble anymore. He had to burst out, be free. Be himself no matter what. He wasn't a homey baby anymore.

_My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way_

"I have to get there in time," the male said as he moved like lightning towards the location, "if I'm too late…"

_I just wanna live while I'm alive  
It's my life_

Just then he bucked into someone he didn't expect.

_**CRAP!**_

----

_This is for the ones who stood their ground_

A female stormed out her dormitory.

_For Tommy and Gina who never backed down_

She didn't care what her family said, what her friends said. She was going to see him.

_Tomorrow's getting harder make no mistake_

"But if he doesn't make it," the female whispered, "no he'll meet my ultimatum," she said firmly, "he needs to tell that mother of his where to put it anyway."

_Luck ain't even lucky  
Got to make your own breaks_

Suddenly she heard something behind her.

"Shit," she muttered.

_It's my life_

The female moved even faster.

_And it's now or never  
I ain't gonna live forever _

"I can't believe my father would stoop to sending goons after me," she whispered as she hid under a house, "what a jerk."

_I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)_

As soon as the coast was clear she made a run for it.

_My heart is like an open highway_

_**I don**__**'**__**t care what my father or friends say, I love him, **_she thought, _**and I**__**'**__**m going to keep seeing him.**_

_Like Frankie said  
I did it my way_

She knew of many people who had adversities in love, and most of them made it through. She was determined to be one of them.

_I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life_

She soon saw the neon lights and sighed in relief.

**I made it.**

----

_Better stand tall when they're calling you out _

A man ran to the booth and showed his ticket.

"Wow Cosmo you look beat up," the booth fairy said upon seeing him.

_Don't bend, don't break, baby, don't back down_

A beaten up green haired Cosmo with a black eye, a broken wing and scuff marks all over his body smiled.

"I made it."

----

_It's my life_

A female flew through the crowd searching. The deadline was getting close.

_And it's now or never_

_**I told him if he didn**__**'**__**t get here before the end of this s**__**…**___she thought.

_'Cause I ain't gonna live forever_

"Hi Wanda," Cosmo said flying over.

"What the hell happened to you?" Wanda asked incredulously.

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

"I met up with an old friend from the academy," Cosmo responded.

Wanda groaned.

_(It's my life)_

"But I made it Wanda," Cosmo said his voice slurred from the beating, "I made it in time to see you."

Wanda smiled.

_My heart is like an open highway_

"That you did Cosmo," Wanda said kissing his cheek.

"I snuck out so my mother doesn't know I'm here," Cosmo said honestly.

"That's okay Cosmo," Wanda said holding her boyfriend's hand, "you came and that's what matters."

Cosmo blushed.

_Like Frankie said  
I did it my way _

"Hey fairies!" Jon Bon Fairie said loudly to the screaming masses, "the last chorus in this song is dedicated to all those fairies facing adversity out there," he said, "never give up, never surrender!"

"NEVER GIVE UP! NEVER SURRENDER!" the crowd shouted.

_I just want to live while I'm alive_

Wanda lovingly hugged Cosmo.

Cosmo accidentally poked her in the ribs.

Then he apologized and hugged her back.

Jon Bon Fairie broke back into song.

_It's my life  
And it's now or never  
'Cause I ain't gonna live forever  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
(It's my life)   
My heart is like an open highway  
Like Frankie said  
I did it my way  
I just want to live while I'm alive  
'Cause it's my life!_


	10. Ladies and Gentlemen

_Spangladesh is back in control! This time, it's time for a high school reunion. However, a specter from Timmy's past rears her head. See what happens when old wounds are torn wide open. I do not own the song "Ladies and Gentlemen" by Saliva_

23 year old Tim Turner walked into the large banquet hall and again kicked mentally himself for accepting the invitation. He wanted to be anywhere but here at this moment. The only reason he decided to step foot in Dimmsdale again was because Chester and A.J. begged him to come.

He was at the bar sipping a Tequila Sunrise and chatting with Chester when a sugary-sweet voice wafted to his ears, causing him to shudder in an amalgamation of pain and fury.

"Hi Timmy!" the voice called.

Tim could feel his hand curl into a fist, and he could also feel Chester lay a sympathetic hand on his shoulder. Above all else…this was the one person he wanted to avoid.

"What do you want McDonald?" he growled without even glancing over his now hunched shoulder.

"Oh Timmy, why do you still hold a grudge?" Tiffany "Tootie" McDonald replied.

Chester just got up and told Tim he would find him later. With that, Tim got out of his seat and turned to face the woman who had caused him so much agony.

"Outside…now. I'm not causing a scene in here." Tim grunted at her. The two made their way outside and away from prying ears.

_Ladies and gentlemen please  
Would you bring your attention to me  
For a feast for your eyes to see  
An explosion of catastrophe  
_

"You're looking so handsome tonight Timmy." Tootie said, reaching a hand to cup his cheek. Tim just wrenched away and glared at her. The years of therapy was supposed to help with the rage, but it instantly came flooding back in a roiling boil.

"First off, the name's Tim now…get it right" Tim told her. "Second: You know damn well why I still hate you." he finished through gritted teeth. _  
_

_Like nothing you've ever seen before  
Watch closely as I open this door  
Your jaws will be on the floor  
After this you'll be begging for more_

_Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen  
_

"Oh come on Timmy, that was six years ago. It's time to move on."

"If the shoe was on the other foot, would you just move on?!" Tim yelled as he let his mind drift back to that night.

_Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?

Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen 

**Flashback…6 years prior… **

**Tim was on his way to pick Tootie up for a date. It was their one year anniversary tonight, and he wanted to make it special. He had scrimped and saved as much of his paychecks as he could to pay for dinner at **_**The Gilded Lilly**_**. He also had decided that tonight was the night that they would be intimate for the first time. **

**He arrived at her house, but noticed that that something was amiss…the curtains in the front window were drawn closed. **

**Curious, he snuck around the side of the house and peered in a window. His heart snapped in half when he witnessed Tootie in the throes of ecstasy with another guy! They finished not long after Timmy fist saw them, and he had to swallow the bile that rose in his throat when he realized that she was having sex with Remy F'n Buxaplenty! **

**End Flashback. **

_Ladies and gentlemen good evening  
You've seen that seeing is believing  
Your ears and your eyes will be bleeding  
Please check to see if you're still breathing_

"Yeah Timmy, move on. God has forgiven me, and you should too. So I made one mistake…you shouldn't hate me for the rest of our natural lives!" Tootie screamed in response. More and more people had gathered and were watching the pair now.

"Fuck you! Do you have any idea how long it took me to save up the goddamn money to take you on that date? And to think that was the night I was going to give you my virginity!" _  
_

_Hold tight cause the show it not over  
If you will please move in closer  
Your about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here_

Welcome to the show  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen  


Tootie took a step back in stunned silence. She had heard rumors from Chester and A.J. that Timmy was planning exactly that, but she never had confirmation until tonight. All of the guilt and heartache began to bubble back up to the surface.

"Timmy, I didn't…"

"You damn right you didn't! You didn't think, nor did you care how I would feel! For what it's worth, when I left Dimmsdale Chester and A.J. kept me informed of all the goings on. Seems ole' Remy dropped you like a bad habit not two weeks after graduation for Trixie." Timmy began.

"Not that I blame him…damn she's still hot as hell, but that ship sailed long ago. Kind of ironic that the guy you cheated on me with dropped you for the same girl I ignored you for all those years ago." he finished with a sadistic smile on his face.

Tootie had buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. This is not how she imagined her first meeting with Tim in six years to go. She imagined running to him and leaping into his arms, smothering him with kisses and the two running off together.

_Hold tight cause the show it not over  
If you will please move in closer_  
_Your about to be bowled over  
By the wonders you're about to behold here_

Welcome to the show

_We're glad you came along  
Please come inside  
Ladies and gentlemen_

The next sound she heard was a chuckle. That grew to a full blown laugh as she finally looked up and saw Tim clutching at his side and trying to control himself. Now she was getting pissed off because she figured he was laughing at her expense.

"What the hell is your problem Timmy?" she asked angrily.

"It's just that, I never told anyone what happened after I went home!" Tim strained, trying not to laugh again.

**Flashback…30 minutes later… **

**Timmy was sitting on his porch trying to calm himself down. There was a full blown hurricane of hurt and pain raging in his heart. His knees were pulled to his chest and his head was buried in his arms. He fought the tears that were brimming in his eyes. ** **Just then, he heard the one voice he didn't want to hear at this moment. **

"**Hey Turner, why aren't you and my sister out on your big date?" Vicky McDonald** **inquired of the teen. **

"**I just…I just caught her having sex with another guy in your house. I'm trying to regain my composure or else I'll march over there and strangle both of them!" he yelled. He was now standing toe to toe with Vicky. Suddenly, he grabbed the back of her head and mashed their lips together. **

**The kiss lasted for well over a minute before Timmy opened the door and Vicky lead him upstairs to his room. **

**End Flashback. **_  
_

_Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen_

"You had sex with my SISTER?!" Tootie screamed. The crowd had dispersed, but now they had returned full force when that question rang out.

"Yup, and I have to admit that I had really wanted to lose my virginity to her more then you. We still fool around whenever she comes through Chicago. I find that screwing Vicky is all the therapy I need to get over you." Tim answered, the smirk having returned to his face. __

Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it  
Ladies and gentlemen  


With that, Tootie stood up, marched over to Tim and slapped him as hard as she could. He massaged his cheek and spit out a tiny amount of blood before looking at her again, the smirk still plastered on his face.

"Vicky likes it rough too." _  
_

Tootie just glared at him, mouth agape. She was about to say something, but she stormed back into the banquet hall. Tim just sat on the stone edging that surrounded the shrubbery and put his hands behind his head in satisfaction. His cheek still stung, but that would fade. Chester heard Tootie's scream and had come running.

"Dude, you really had sex with Vicky that night?" he asked in stunned amazement.

"Yup."

A long pause, followed by: "Nice." _  
_

_Boom  
Do you want it?  
Boom  
Do you need it?  
Boom  
Let me hear it!  
_  
The two made their way back inside and ordered another round of drinks as Tim regaled both Chester and A.J. with the tale. The weight just seemed to melt off of Tim's shoulders as the night wore on. He even had a couple of drinks with Veronica (to whom he also gave his phone number and told her to look him up if she's ever in Chicago). _  
_

The night ended and the three friends made their way back to their cars. Promises of meetings that all knew would be kept were made. Somehow, Timmy knew that he no longer had to stand alone against the memories of that one fateful night all those years ago. _  
_


	11. Sexual

_Queen Datsuh__'__s back. Unfortunately updating had to be delayed because of a natural disaster that hit my country. I personally want to thank Spangladesh920 for the footnote he made in his last fic about the hiatus, I__'__m also glad that reviewers understood. Light and other utilities were out for days, weeks in some places. But I__'__m back and I__'__m glad that reviewers are enjoying the stories Spangladesh920 and I are posting. _

_Yes I noticed the zebra stripes too. That__'__s why I had decided from finishing __'__Living Life My Way__'__ that I__'__d be doing a much longer non-dual fic. But today Spangladesh920 and I are dual-ficing again and I hope you__'__ll enjoy our collaboration. I don__'__t own __'__Sexual__'__ sung by Amber. And I apologize if there__'__s a little deja vu in advance._

_**Conquer **_

_Li da di  
Li da di  
Li da di da di da li_

Tootie McDonald sat under a tree doing her nails. She hadn't seen Timmy in months. Or was it years? It didn't really matter since he was back.

But should she really be happy? Should butterflies be twittering in her stomach? When he left they were at each other's throats. At first after their 'tiffs' and actual 'struggles' always worked out. But then that day in the junior high auditorium it came to a head. She called him a 'jerk' and a 'self centered bastard'. He called her 'whiney' and 'mousy looking'.

The latter hurt her most.

That's why today in High School she ruled the school. Trixie had long fallen, only held up by money and looks alone. But that didn't equal popularity, not true popularity.

Trixie was now the school whore. Popular for what boys got, not for what she took.

Tootie was the complete opposite. She had sex yes, but no one called her whore. In fact they looked at the right to be a notch on Tootie's belt to be an honor, not something to laugh at. And Tootie was exclusive, not going all the way with a lot of boys like Trixie. But still pleasing them in other ways that included lap dancing and 'hand shakes'.

_Don't you know that when you touch me baby that it's torture  
Brush up against me I get chills all down my spine _

Seeing Timmy around school raised something inside Tootie that she hadn't had in a while. An aching desire to conquer him. Virgins among males were becoming a rare breed, especially those who she'd be interested in doing.

There was no point in taking the virginity of boring people. Not when it doesn't benefit you.

She recalled the taking of Chester and laughed. She remembered how he made fun of her. She knew that he was telling Timmy about her while he was away. But he was quieter now. He had been ever since she was able to break his resolve and have sex with him at the school dance held at old Redman's barn. She had the entire thing taped. He never made fun of her again.

_**And he**__**'**__**ll continue if he doesn**__**'**__**t want it to be played at the next church meeting he goes to with his father, **_Tootie thought, _**the poor man thinks his son is still a virgin, poor stupid naïve soul.**_

_When you talk to me it's painful  
You don't know what you do to this heart of mine, ehh_

It was becoming harder for Tootie to sit around in classes with Timmy and pretend the desire wasn't there. She wasn't in love with him, that feeling had been dead for years. But it was everything else about him. The way his blue eyes drew her in, the way his blue jeans complimented his lower form, his naivety about obvious things, just turned her on.

_**I can teach him so much, **_Tootie thought, _**I**__**'**__**ll keep him as a pet, then dump him when the time is right, **_she decided, _**which is always when people are watching of course**_

Tootie inspected her nails. Perfect specimens painted blue. She had decided to make a clothes change in the middle of the day. So she no longer wore the white tube top, red leather mini-skirt and red pumps she had on earlier. She now wore full sky blue. A sleeveless sky blue blouse: with a cut that showed her cleavage, a pleated knee length skirt with a high side cut and sandals. Her nails were repainted sky blue with silver glitter on the tips.

"I'm getting him tomorrow," Tootie decided in a bored voice, "his parents have that convention and I'll just pay Vicky a little 'allowance' to keep quiet about it."

Then an evil grin spread across her face. Timmy was hers.

----

_Don't make this one-dimensional  
The way I feel is sexual  
The way I feel is sexual _

Tootie walked into 'Divine'. It was the best underground store with the widest array of sexual items in Dimmsdale.

She saw Veronica standing in a corner looking over various toys.

"Dyke," Tootie muttered sorting in her mind that must be the only reason Veronica wasn't heard having sex with anyone despite all the male requests.

Tootie looked at a deep purple corset.

"Timmy will find that too complicated," Tootie decided.

She also decided against whips. Timmy would probably have thought she was going to beat him. And not in a fun way.

Tootie instead moved towards where they had the sensual but gentle products. Tootie smirked as she looked over a 'For the quiet Boy Toy' package.

"Perfect," Tootie purred.

----

_It can't be intellectual  
The way I feel is sexual  
The way I feel is sexual  
When you're next to me_

Tootie slowly started to prepare Timmy's room for her transformation. The money she gave Vicky was enough for her to sentence Timmy to sit with her watching 'Gooey Gooey Love Shows'. Tootie giggled imagining the look on his face when he heard he wouldn't be sent upstairs as usual, and worse what he'd be doing instead.

Tootie had torn off the sheets and put away the action figures. Now she focused on setting up candles, spreading a plush purple bedspread, spreading red, white, and yellow rose petals across the floor, spraying the room with a sweet perfume, putting whipped cream and a glass bowl of strawberries on the mantle piece, and anything else that would prepare the room that Timmy would kiss his virginity goodbye.

_I confess I watch your mouth move baby when you're speaking  
Study your body when you walk out of the room  
You'll see how much you value my friendship  
But I want you addicted to my perfume, ehh _

Tootie sighed and looked at her handiwork.

"You better be grateful Turner," Tootie hissed.

Tootie decided to pass the time talking to Remy. After that she'd send a text to her sister Vicky at 6 pm, and she'd send Timmy up fifteen minutes later.

"Remy," Tootie said flirtatiously.

"So here calls Dimmsdale High School's resident Skank." Remy said superiorly.

Tootie's smile disappeared.

"I'm teasing," Remy said despite his voice saying otherwise, "so what are you kissing, touching,…"

"Timmy," Tootie interrupted.

Remy burst out laughing.

"Keep laughing soldier boy," Tootie snapped.

"Okay, okay," Remy said, "but Turner?"

"He's a virgin." Tootie said simply.

"True," Remy agreed, "you know if I were in Dimmsdale right now," he said flirtatiously, "I'd show you some tricks of the trade," he offered.

"When you start behaving yourself at that military school," Tootie started, "your parents might actually let you come home."

Remy snorted. He had been spending the past two years at Military, Military, and More Military School. True to its name it was one of the toughest military schools in Mississippi and in America. Remy hated being far from home and worse at a school full of guys. Also most wanted to kick his ass since he was an affluent class.

Tootie always laughed when Remy recounted the time he punched out an older teen who tried to accost him in the bathroom.

"That sergeant keeps sending me bad reports because I won't play wife with him," Remy said darkly, "I keep a scissors under my pillow everything I go to sleep."

"Does he know?" Tootie asked.

"He will if he touches my bed besides bed checks," Remy said immediately.

"Well you'll be graduating soon," Tootie reminded him, "then you'll be free of that place."

"I can't wait for my parents to get old," Remy snarled, "I'm sending them to the dingiest retirement home I can find," he declared.

"Well since there's nothing else," Tootie said knowing what he'd say.

_Don't make this one dimensional  
The way I feel is sexual  
The way I feel is sexual  
It can't be intellectual  
The way I feel is sexual  
The way I feel is sexual  
When you're next to me _

"Hey you better say something sexy over this phone," Remy whispered harshly, "that's why I let you use my parent's cabin."

"Okay," Tootie said slowly, "do you like….or do you like…"

Remy chuckled as he continued to listen to every word that she said.

----

Tootie sighed when she finally hung up.

"Loser," Tootie muttered, "that cabin's no where the size of the Tang's cabin," she stated.

"Of course I can't get in since the only kid those bastards had was a bratty little girl." she said bitterly.

Tootie sent the text and changed her clothes. Soon she wore a red negligee and her nearly waist length black hair fell around her in rich curls.

Tootie carefully lay back on the bed and positioned herself in a way that would tell Timmy that the negligee was all that she was wearing.

"Timmy you've been conquered."

_Don't make this one-dimensional_


	12. The Game

_Spangladesh is here once more. Thank you very much to everyone who was patient with Queen Datsuh and myself for the lull in the action. Like the old saying goes: "You can't control the weather". _

_Anyway, this is Timmy's side of the last chapter. He has a wholly different view of what has taken place in the past. Want to know what happens? Read on to find out! I of course do not own "The Game" sung by the great and awesome Motörhead. _

As Timmy made his way towards the cafeteria of Dimmsdale High School, he could tell things had drastically changed since he left three years prior. Of course, he was thinking that the _people_ had changed since he had never set foot in the building before.

The person who had changed the most (besides himself) had been his ex-girlfriend Tootie McDonald. Gone was the sweet and pure girl he had fallen for. In her place was this corrupted, over-sexed shell that only cared about her 'conquests' as she called them.

On his first day back, he had made a point to try and find her to make amends for what had happened on his last day in town. She had been needling him for weeks before the big blow up in the auditorium. He had said some very hurtful things to her in anger and he wanted to apologize. It was not to be as he took one look at her and was sickened at what he saw. To him, she had become no better then Trixie used to be.

It had been a few months since his return, and he was sitting in the cafeteria by himself. All of his other friends besides Chester had left Dimmsdale in the three years since he left.

Elmer's dad got a promotion and they moved to St. Louis last year.

Sanjay was in San Diego since his step-dad got called back to active duty in the Marines six months ago.

A.J. had graduated early in their freshman year and was now out in Massachusetts attending M.I.T.

Timmy was casually eating the lunch he had packed for himself when a flustered Chester came running back into the room. He finally found his best friend and made a beeline for him.

"Dude, I just saw Tootie doing her nails outside." Chester panted as he struggled to regain his breath.

"Please remind me why I should care what she is doing bro." Timmy grunted, no longer hungry after the mention of his ex.

"Because, I overheard her talking to herself about how you're her next conquest!"

"Oh whatever bro. The way I hear things, she wants nothing more to do with me…and that's just fine in my book." Timmy grunted as he threw away his garbage and made his way back to class.

"Stubborn fool." Chester muttered as he walked in the opposite direction.

**An hour later… **

Timmy was talking to his new girlfriend by her locker after class. He relayed what Chester had said, and it rightfully worried the young woman.

"Are you sure about this?" the girl asked.

"I'm sure. If Chester is right, then I have to have a plan in place. Don't worry sweetheart, I won't go any further then necessary."

The two kissed, then made their way to their next classes.

**Later that evening… **

Timmy couldn't believe that his parents were back to their old tricks. He had come home, and they were rushing out the door for the conference they had to attend. Along the way, they made sure to inform Timmy that Vicky would once more be babysitting him.

He tried to plead his case, but it fell on deaf ears. He looked in the doorway and saw the figure of his worst enemy with a gleam in her eye that denoted evil intentions.

"Son of a bitch." he grumbled under his breath as he made his way into the house.

After being forced to watch "Kissey Kissey Goo Goo: The New Generation" (which in his opinion was vastly inferior to the original) for a couple of hours, Vicky's cell phone went off, denoting a text message.

"Get your ass upstairs twerp! I'm sick of looking at your face!" Vicky ranted at him, shutting her cell phone.

He didn't have to be told twice.

Ascending the staircase, he breathed a prayer of thanks. He never wanted to spend that much time in that close a proximity to Vicky ever again! When he reached the top of the stairs, a sickeningly sweet aroma assaulted his nostrils. Upon further investigation, he deduced that it was wafting from his room.

Not knowing what else to do, he knocked on the door.

"Come in lover boy." came the response. Timmy was startled, but instantly recognized the voice. It was Tootie that was in his room!

He cautiously opened his door and was surprised at the sight he beheld. There was Tootie, dressed in skimpy red lingerie sprawled out in a provocative pose on his redone bed!

_Time to play the game...  
TIME TO PLAY THE GAME! _

With Timmy making his way closer to the bed, Tootie licked her ruby red lips and drank him in. Timmy sat down nervously on the bed. The two stared at one another, waiting for the other to make their move.

_  
It's all about the game, and how you play it,  
All about control, and if you can take it,  
All about your debt, and if you can pay it,  
It's all about PAIN (Who's gonna make it?) _

Tootie began to caress his denim clad thigh while Timmy let his hands roam all over her curvy body. The two brought their mouths together and began to passionately kiss, flicking their tongues together.

After several minutes of this, Tootie began to unzip his jeans. Timmy suddenly jerked upright and pushed her hand away.

"No, I can't do this!" Timmy yelled.

"Why not Timmy? You know you want me."

"First off, I'm in love with someone else!" he roared back, rocketing into a standing position beside the bed.

_  
I am the game, you don't wanna play me,  
I am control, no way you can shake me,  
I am heavy debt, no way you can pay me,  
I am the PAIN and I know you can't take me…_

Tootie stared incredulously at him. It couldn't be, it just couldn't! Her greatest triumph was now going down in flames!

"Explain yourself Timmy Turner!" she screeched at him.

"With pleasure. For starters: when I left, I called your house every day to try and apologize what the awful and nasty things I had said to you! But guess what, every damn time I called, Vicky would answer and berate me! After a year and a half of trying, I finally gave up on that, so I began writing letters…though obviously you never got those either!" Timmy raged.

Tootie looked at him startled, she never knew that he had tried to make contact after he moved to Las Vegas. She waited with bated breath to hear what he had to say next.  
_  
Look over your shoulder, ready to run,  
Like a flaming bitch from a smoking gun,  
I am The Game and I make the rules,  
so move on out you can die like a fool,  
Try to figure out what my move's gonna be,  
Come on over sucker, why don't you ask me?  
Don't you forget there's a price you can pay,  
Cause I am the game and I want to play..._

"So after striking out of the letter writing campaign, I decided to be patient and wait until we moved back here. I figured that a face-to-face talk would soothe things. I wanted nothing more then for us to get back together Tootie!" he began.

"I loved you with everything I had! I thought we could rekindle what we had. So imagine my surprise when I walk in DDHS that day to see you dressed like a friggin' slut! It broke my heart Tootie that's for damn sure!"

"Don't blame yourself Timmy…"

"You damn right I don't blame myself! I noticed the subtle transformation while we were still together! You know something…Vicky may be evil incarnate, but you're something even worse then that. You're worse then Trixie **EVER**was back in the day!"   
_  
TIME TO PLAY THE GAME!_

It's all about the game, and how you play it,  
It's all about control, and if you can take it,  
It's all about your debt, and if you can pay it,  
It's all about the pain (Who's gonna make it?)

That hurt Tootie worse then anything Timmy could do to her physically. It was like a simultaneous punch to the stomach and below the belt. She bowed her head and began to sob into her hands. However, Timmy wasn't buying it for a second.

"Quit with the waterworks, they won't work on me anymore. You're a no account slut. You became everything that you swore you never would become and I take absolutely NO responsibility for it happening!" __

I am the game (You don't wanna play me),  
I AM control (There's no way you can shake me),  
I am your debt (and you know you can't pay me),  
I am your pain (and I know you can't take me)...

Her head shot out from its resting place and she gave him her best death glare. Timmy didn't flinch or back down. He stood there, arms akimbo returning the glare with the same intensity. One question still nagged at her, and now was as good a time as ever to ask it.

"So who are you in love with?"

A grin that would befit a jackal right before the kill spread across his face. It was actually beginning to scare the usually unflappable Tootie. His answer was simple, but it was no less a heart attack level shock.

"Veronica Star." __

Play the game, you're gonna be insane,  
you're gonna change your name,  
you're gonna die in flames

Tootie's jaw hit the bedspread. She sat there totally shocked that Timmy would want anything to do with the blonde ditz. She didn't have time to respond, seeing as Timmy grabbed her by the nape of the neck and forcibly ejected him from his room.

"Get your clothes and get your smutty ass out of my goddamn house! I never want to see or hear from you again!" he screamed as he lead her down the stairs and right out the door.

After slamming the door, Timmy sighed and walked up to Vicky. The redhead glanced at him as he pulled out his wallet and peeled off several bills.

"Here, I made you out to be the bad guy in all of this. This should cover it if she gives you grief." he said as he placed the bills in her hand.

"Not a problem twerp. Thanks for taking care of my stupid ass sister."

Timmy nodded his head, and then turned back to the young woman. He peeled off more bills and slapped them in her hand.

"Oh I almost forgot, I'm calling my girlfriend over for some fun. This is to keep my moron parents at bay. I'm not going to waste all that effort Tootie put into remaking my room. Also to cover the videotape of Tootie and Chester having sex. I'll destroy it tonight."

Vicky just nodded and Timmy made his way back upstairs. In his room, he watched a half clothed Tootie make her way back to her house.

"Game over Tootie." Timmy said with a sadistic grin. "You just got pwned!" __

Time to play The Game!  



	13. Anthem of Our Dying Day

_**PLEASE NOTE: THE FOLLOWING THOUGHTS ARE OF QUEEN DATSUH.**_

_Queen Datsuh__'__s in the house! Firstly I__'__ll like to apologize for the rut readers have been complaining about. Yes the whole Tootie being dumped cruelly by Timmy thing is getting old. I personally apologize for this rut._

_On the other hand, in some complaints both to me and Spangladesh920, I__'__ve noticed a bit of canon shipping. Let me say this now: I never collaborated with Spangladesh920 on this fic serial to write __'__Timmy Tootie Goo Goo Ga Ga__'__, okay? Also Tootie being personified as less than an angel isn__'__t stereotyping. Tootie usually is cast as an angel in stories, so if I did that, I__'__d be stereotyping. No one screamed stereotype when I wrote the dual fic with Spangladesh920 where I personified Trixie as a bitch. That__'__s stereotyping. Please I don__'__t mind genuine criticism. But I mind being pushed by canon shippers (don__'__t mind canon shippers, I like some canon pairings myself). I love you all but I__'__ll grab a canon ship (that buts me) and throw it into the ocean. Seriously, I don__'__t like being pushed into the corner because I__'__m not writing for __'__canons are us__'_

_So yes, Spangladesh920 and I will try viewing Tootie in a dark light less often. Also less of the major dumping. _

_I don__'__t know what our next dual fic will be like. But I can tell you that my one-shot after the next one will be Timmy-Tootie. So you__'__ll just have to wait through one more one-shot (not dual fic), to get a story completely dedicated to Timmy-Tootie from me. By the way my single fics __'__Criminal__'__ (though a dark one), __'__Gravedigger__'__ (admittedly mentioned as a footnote), and __'…__Baby One More Time__'__ (though Spangladesh920__'__s fic revealed it), were Timmy Tootie. And Spangladesh920 also has done more than one fic pairing them in this collaboration. So I honestly think those of you who say we__'__re prejudiced against the pairing have a pretty invalid argument. _

_I write fics to explore different dimensions, I admittedly write darker stuff but every one of them has something different (even though with __'__Conquer-Sexual__'__- I apologized for any deja vu). So yes we__'__ll address the problems of the rut with the dumping and some of the bad Tootie darkness. But this isn__'__t a shipper fic, so please don__'__t push pairings. This collaboration was to write various FOP fanfics. _

_Sorry if this disappoint shippers._

_I__'__d like to thank MisterBlue who sent me a detailed view that didn__'__t push shipping and had valid points. Just to tell you I took it to heart and thank you for informing me. Also thank you to everyone who has been reviewing our fic so far. Spangladesh920 and I really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my newest fic. I don__'__t own __'__Anthem of Our Dying Day__'__ sung by Story of the Year._

_**Anthem of My (Our) Dying Day**_

_The stars will cry the blackest tears tonight_

Timmy clashed swords with the black clad Dark Lord. No one knew his identity. He was always fully clad in black, navy blue, or red. Six years ago he plunged the world in chaos. Now earth was a war riddled planet with few resources and many of the good people were trying to flee via the spaceships built by the resistance. The Dark Lord would have none of this of course.

_And this is the moment that I live for  
I can smell the ocean air_

Timmy hit the Dark Lord's sword away. But the Dark Lord was ready. After giving Timmy a high kick, he flicked off the platform and grabbed his sword. Using his jet boots, he flew back up and resumed the fight with Timmy again.

_Here I am pouring my heart onto these rooftops_

Timmy Turner was fourteen years old when Earth was suddenly plunged into full fledged war. Stats had read several countries were preparing to attack, and countries like America didn't wait to be hit. After the war was over in two weeks, everything about impending war was discovered to be a lie.

A man dressed in black wearing a mask appeared on the screens worldwide. He spoke in a disguised male voice. Earth was told they were now slaves. No one knew who this man was. They still didn't know now. But for the next six years earth degenerated into a dark bitter place filled with rubble, anguish and hate. The exception being where the Dark Lord lived. Tall black castles made of volcanic rock shot up just outside where Dimmsdale used to be. An appropriate name for a place so close to the Dark Lord.

_Just a ghost to the world_

Timmy Turner was at first a mining slave mining precious minerals for over nineteen hours a day. Then he found Tootie. Tootie had been missing for over a year. But then she came back. After telling him about a resistance, Timmy decided to join. There he met up with someone unexpected, Trixie Tang.

Tang's family had joined with the Dark Lord. The evil few worked the life out of the unfortunate many. But Trixie ran away. She told Timmy that no one knew since the Dark Lord wanted to maintain order and had a humanoid take her place.

_That's exactly,  
Exactly what I need..._

Timmy saw the edge of the platform coming. He forced the Dark Lord back to avoid falling off the edge. He had to hold the Dark Lord off. If S.A.D. (Seek and Destroy) was activated, all hope would be lost. The missiles would seek out the spaceships loading and flying off with the good people of earth and destroy them. The Dark Lord was determined to not let them leave alive. He'd rather have dead workers than living escapees.

_From up here the city lights burn  
Like a thousand miles of fire_

The Dark Lord stabbed forward and got Timmy in the arm. Timmy resisted and fought on. He knew there'd be no escape. The spaceships had to leave immediately and anyone left behind were either with the Dark Lord or against him. Those against would be executed as soon as the Dark Lord was able to resume duties on his throne. But to do that he had to defeat Timmy Turner. And defeat as in kill one of the most prolific rebels of the Dark Regime. The Dark Lord relished the idea.

_And I'm here to sing this anthem of our dying day..._

Timmy fought on. He knew he wouldn't live for long. Even if he defeated the Dark Lord, another would take his place. And that successor would of course ensure that Timmy Turner, murderer of the former Dark Lord, was executed. But his duty wasn't for himself. It was for the good people of earth flying off to an unknown planet that could sustain life. That his wife Trixie Turner would be able to raise their son Alexander in a better place. The baby was only four moths old, but Timmy would take that baby's face and his wife's to his grave.

_For a second I wish the tide will swallow every inch of the city_

Timmy remembered wishing earth would just implode on itself before he found love with Trixie. Bitter about having to live his teen years on a war torn planet, even the resistance didn't cool off his cold exterior developed from working in the mines and under Dark Lord's harsh rule.

But overtime Trixie melted his hardened heart. Her dedication despite prejudice because of her parent's allegiance touched him. Over time they fell in love. They married at seventeen and now had a baby boy to show their love. But on a place hard as earth, a family could never truly prosper as part of the rebellion.

Thankfully Sanjay and others finally finished the GET AWAY project. Seventeen spaceships were secretly sent around the world to help the good people of earth evacuate.

Most made it. Some were captured or killed. Sanjay was one of them, killed by a grinning A.J. who was both a scientist and soldier for the Dark Lord.

_As you gasp for air tonight_

"You can't win Timmy Turner!" the Dark Lord declared fighting Timmy even harder, "I will activate S.A.D.!"

"Over my dead body!" Timmy shouted back now struggling to ignore the pain in his arm.

_I'd scream this song right in your face if you were here  
Cause then I wont miss a beat cause I never,  
Never have before..._

Timmy heard a spaceships lifting off. A few more minutes and everything would be set. Earth's good would live on. Earth's evil would stay here and wipe itself out. Evil needed something to feed on. With most of earth's good gone, the evil ones would turn on each other and eventually die out.

The Dark Lord suddenly knocked Timmy's sword out of his hand and stabbed him in the heart.

Timmy froze. His life flashing in front of his eyes. Being a little boy in typical but happy Dimmsdale. Now the dying hero who helped save earth's good from annihilation.

The nerdy Tootie who always had a crush on him. Now she was the wife of a deceased Sanjay and mother of a two-year old girl named Sandy.

Trixie, who was once the popular girl who cared for herself and no one else. Now the sweet loving wife of the soon late Timmy Turner and mother of Alexander Turner who'd always be known as the son of Earth's greatest hero.

A.J. who was once the nice African American genius. Now the evil apprentice of the Dark Lord who he helped by creating horrible devices of war and torture.

Chester who was once the 'hillbilly' boy of the trailer park. Now a resistance soldier who promised to watch over Trixie if Timmy didn't return.

Elmer a.k.a. Boil Kid. Once a fellow miner but soon overtaken by his boil thanks to one of A.J.'s machines. Now he was one of the Dark Lord's greatest advisors.

Tad and Chad were noblemen in the world that the Dark Lord developed for those who were considered useful to him. Like the Tang family. So many other things flashed through Timmy's mind as he died. So many things.

_Of our dying day  
Of our dying day  
OF OUR DYING..._

But what would be one of the shocking things added to Timmy's memory would be the Dark Lord's true face. As Timmy lay dying on the white platform floor, the Dark Lord removed his mask.

The crazed face of Remy Buxaplenty grinned at him.

"Why?" Timmy whispered then died.

Remy never answered.

_For a second I wish the tide will swallow every inch of the city  
As you gasp for air tonight_


	14. Brokenheartsville

_Summary: Spangladesh is again at the helm! In this story, Timmy just ended a relationship in a bad way. He decides to put his emotions into song. Of course, I don't own the song 'Brokenheartsville', sung by Joe Nichols. _

_Disclaimer: See Chapter #1_

Twenty-one year old Timmy Turner sat in a small bar sulking. He just found out that his girlfriend was cheating on him, so he broke up with her over the phone. He came here to drown his sorrows and try to forget all about her. When he walked in, he sat down at the bar. The bartender asked him what he wanted, and Timmy replied: "A shot of tequila, and keep 'em coming. I just found out my girl is a no good slut cheater bitch!"

The bartender poured his shot and set the bottle on the bar. Timmy paid, and then noticed that it was karaoke night. _Hmm, maybe I can get over that bimbo by singing. _He thought. He took a shot, but the burn of the tequila was no match for the furnace that was burning in his heart.

Timmy got up and went over to the stage. The person on stage was butchering the song he was singing, something along the lines of The Beatles or The Rolling Stones…he couldn't tell. Timmy found the perfect song, and once it was his turn, he got up on stage and put his heart and soul into the song.

_He wore that cowboy hat to cover up his horns.  
Sweet-talkin' forked tongue has a temptin' charm.  
Before I turned around, that girl was gone.  
All I can say is: "Bartender, pour me somethin' strong."_

The bile had begun to rise in his throat as he sang. All the memories swirled in his head and the sting of catching his now ex-girlfriend in bed with someone he once considered a friend came back full force.

Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass.  
I hope she's happy with him.  
Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world,  
That angel who did me in.  
I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville.  
I watched 'em drive away over the hill,  
Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill,  
Down in Brokenheartsville.

While Timmy was singing, he hadn't noticed the two raven haired young ladies that walked in the moment he had gone on stage. Tootie McDonald and Trixie Tang had become friends back in high school, and while they both had feelings for him, they decided it was best not to meddle in his personal life.

It was long on chrome, sittin' in the lot.  
An' fire engine red, that thing was hot.  
He revved it up, she waved goodbye.  
Well, love's gone to hell and so have I.

It had thrown both of them for a loop when he started dating Veronica, but they had supported him. Both had said privately that if she hurt him, they would hurt her. They sat there with their drinks while Timmy continued.

They could almost see the tears welling up in Timmy's eyes as he sang his heart out. "She must of done something awful if he's here alone and singing that song." Trixie said. Tootie said nothing; she was seething at the mere thought of anyone hurting Timmy.

Their cell phones rang, and they answered. "That bitch!" was all they could say as Chester and A.J. filled them in on what happened. They hung up, and listened as Timmy put all the hurt and pain into the song.

Here's to the past, they can kiss my glass.  
I hope she's happy with him.  
Here's to the girl, who wrecked my world,  
That angel who did me in.  
I think the devil drives a Coupe de Ville.  
I watched 'em drive away over the hill,  
Not against her will, an' I've got time to kill,  
Down in Brokenheartsville.

Timmy took a bow and got a round of applause as he stepped offstage. He walked back over to the bar and to his bottle. Trixie and Tootie followed and sat down on either side of him.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Timmy said with a fake smile once he noticed their presence.

"Timmy, we know ok. You don't have to fake anything with us." Trixie said. Timmy clouded over and let it out.

"I can't believe she would cheat on me, especially with Elmer of all people! I should have known something was amiss when they started "hanging out" more and more. I guess I'm lucky that I didn't strangle that slut and "Boil Boy" right then and there!" Timmy raged. Tootie laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, while trying to keep herself calm in the process.

"Don't worry about her, tonight you're with us." She said with a smile.

"Well now I feel better. I must be the luckiest guy on the planet to have not one, but two beautiful ladies wanting to spend time with me!" Timmy said with a laugh as they moved to a table in the corner. The girls just giggled at his statement. Trixie sat across from Timmy, while Tootie took a seat next to him. _  
_

As they sat drinking, Timmy was quiet for a long time. He was contemplating his next move. Finally he looked at both of them, and dropped a bomb on them both.

"You know guys; I realized something a few years ago. I went after the wrong brunette back in the day." He started, looking them both in the eye. He gazed at Trixie and continued.

"I was wrong, I mean I did like you, but you weren't the girl that took my breath away." He then turned to Tootie, "You were."

Tootie spit her drink out, and Trixie sat there in wide eyed silence. _So the truth finally comes out! _was all she could think. She had known for a long time that Tootie was the girl that he truly wanted to be with, but decided to not say anything for his and her sake.

Meanwhile, Tootie struggled to regain her composure. _It has to be the alcohol talking…but what if it's not? What do I do then? _She asked herself. The look in his eyes told her that it wasn't the alcohol, in fact that look had been there since high school whenever he looked at her. _He means it, it's like a great weight has been lifted off of him. Oh God what do I do?_

"Tootie, say something…please." Timmy said after a couple of minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"Timmy…I…" was all Tootie managed to spit out. This was the moment she had been waiting for ever since she first laid eyes on Timmy. Now, her courage seemed to evaporate in the face of it. Her eyes darted from Timmy to Trixie and back. It was now or never.

"Aw, fuck it." she growled as she grabbed Timmy and planted a hot, steamy kiss on him. Timmy just sat there, arms wrapped around her in a passionate embrace.

Trixie just sat there beaming at her two friends. She more then anyone wanted the two to get together because she knew that was what would make them truly happy.

"Ok, ok you two. I'm as happy as anyone could be, but you're making me nauseous with this display." she said with a glint in her eye. Timmy and Tootie just looked at her for a moment before resuming their make-out session. Trixie just smiled again and went back to her drink. She was happy for them, but it made her single status glaringly obvious.

Timmy and Tootie finally broke away when last call was announced and the trio made their way to their cars, Timmy with his arm wrapped around Tootie's waist and Trixie following closely behind.

_Well now that those two are finally together, maybe now I can focus on getting a man for myself. _She thought as she entered her vehicle.

_Hmm, maybe Timmy has the number of that cute Sanjay guy he hangs around with. I'll ask him tomorrow as it seems he will be a little…indisposed tonight. _She finished with a grin crossing her face as she watched Timmy's car disappear around the corner.

_A/N: First off, I want to thank each and every one of you that were kind enough to review this story so far. Second, I want to state that I agree with everything that Queen Datsuh said in the previous chapter. _

_When we first tossed around the idea for this collaboration, we never intended it to be a straight on 'Timmy-Tootie mush fest'. We wanted to explore other ideas that could be done with all of the characters. It just so happens that we pick Timmy-Tootie more often then not. _

_As I stated in a previous story: I do like the Timmy-Tootie pairing, however you can't always write the happy ending. Also, I apologize for Timmy supposedly getting the 'last laugh' on Tootie. More often then not in most fics that I've read, Timmy is the one portrayed as the villain. I wanted to show that it was possible for Tootie to be the antagonist. If I went overboard, then I humbly apologize. _

_I do hope that everyone has enjoyed this collaboration so far, I really do. For the most part everyone has been nothing but positive about our stories. _


	15. Love and Happiness

_Queen Datsuh__'__s here with a new fic. I apologize about focusing on Remy so often. I never planned to and before doing so I hated him. I don__'__t hate him so much now; writing about him has opened my mind to his character. I thank everyone who__'__s read and reviewed our work and hope that you continue. I also hope that you__'__ll enjoy my newest one-shot in this collaboration. I don__'__t own __'__Love and Happiness__'__ sung by Al Green._

_**Love and Happiness**_

_Love and happiness..._

Trixie and Remy danced close together on the empty ballroom floor.

_Something that can make you do wrong, make you do right...  
Love..._

The two had been together for the past two years. Despite bitter complaints and rivalries between their families who were both rich and jealous of the other's wealth. Trixie and Remy decided they'd be together no matter what. From primary school they knew each other. Both rich but in two different worlds.

The Buxaplenty's were rich business people with little time for their son and heir Remy. The Tang family consisted only of Mr. Tang and Trixie. She barely knew anything about her mother and learned quickly not to ask questions.

A single father style family never prevented her from being showered with gifts and her father gave her more attention than she sometimes wanted. Therefore making the two once you minus riches different as night and day.

_Love and happiness  
Wait a minute...  
something's going wrong  
someone's on the phone  
three o'clock in the morning  
talkin' about how she can make it right_

Trixie once viewed Remy as a boy acting out because of need for attention. Remy viewed her as a beautiful viper that seduced boys in revenge for her father not telling her about her mother. Both thought the other bratty and self-absorbed. They rarely hung out unless they had to because of their rich inner circle.

Remy like Trixie was rich but his social circle at school involved the more highbrow type than Trixie's independent flashy crowd. Both showed off money but in different ways. Students were more likely to drop jaws at their allowances than the new dress they wore.

Money was Remy's group's status, spending it was Trixie's.

But in mid junior high things changed. Remy's father got cancer and everything was tense.

Even Mr. Tang was worried because despite their differences the Buxaplenty's made business in Dimmsdale very lucrative. If something went wrong and their businesses went to bad managers, Dimmsdale and other businesses outside it would crash. Causing the Tangs themselves to go broke.

Which course for regular people would mean a drop to lower middle-class. Trixie ended up being over at the Buxaplenty's a lot since her father decided for some strange reason cancer or some other disaster would grab her if she weren't in his presence. During that time Trixie got to know the real Remy Buxaplenty.

_well,  
happiness is when you really feel good with somebody  
nothing wrong with being in one with someone_

When they first started dating instead of a celebration. There was a big freak out. Both stuck to their guns. But their family's guns were bigger. It would take another year and a half before the two started dating again.

In the mean time both pursued crazy and unfathomable relationships. Trixie pursued Chad, Tad, A.J. and Timmy. Remy pursued Veronica Star and an Australian exchange student named Bambi F'um. Her name alone made his family freak out. Veronica wasn't interested in him besides getting presents and laughed at the idea of Remy having a relationship with Bambi, a commoner.

Trixie meanwhile had less luck since Chad was later confirmed to be gay, Tad loved Veronica who in turn was completely obsessed with Timmy, A.J. saw her as Medusa and avoided her, and Timmy had long given up on her and was dating on and off with Tootie.

_oh, baby, love and happiness  
love and happiness...  
love and happiness..._

One day while walking in a winter filled park. The two bumped into each other. After nervous pleasantries they each discussed how their lives were going. When it got to relationships Remy laughed at Trixie's attempt to hook up with Chad.

Trixie retorted by teasing Remy about Bambi's last name. Both soon realized that their luck in love was bust. Then they looked at each other. Soon both shared a passionate kiss. After that they decided no matter what. They'd never be apart again.

_Love and happiness  
You be good to me  
I'll be good to you  
we'll be together_

Now they danced together on the dance floor. Two years strong with 'Love and Happiness' playing on an old jukebox.

"Did you ever think we had a chance?" Trixie asked.

"Always baby," Remy responded, "always."

----

_we'll see each other  
walk away with victory_

"I will marry him Daddy!" Trixie declared.

"Over my dead body!" Mr. Tang shouted, "the Tang dynasty will not be shared buy Buxaplenty snoodity!"

Twenty-year old Trixie stormed off. It had been years since that dance by the old jukebox. Her father still didn't want her with Remy. But Trixie was determined to have her way. If there was one thing she inherited from the Tang lineage; it was sticking to your guns.

----

_oh baby,  
love and happiness...  
love and happiness..._

Remy meanwhile was ecstatic. His family had finally accepted their union. At first he was nervous speaking to them of the engagement over the Internet since they were in France. But when he told them instead of getting mad they expressed joy. They revealed that over the years they had come to like Trixie.

Also they admitted that they didn't mind two rich dynasties getting together. That was all Remy needed to hear.

"We'll be wed Trixie," Remy said after logging off with his parents.

----

_Make you do right... love'll make you do wrong...  
make you come home early...  
make you stay out all night long...  
the power of love..._

Remy and Trixie Buxaplenty danced happily at their wedding. Their song 'Time After Time' by Cindy Lauper playing as they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Trixie in her lovely Vera Wang dress and Remy in Versace. Both now at twenty-five finally had what they wanted for so long: to be together without protest.

Unfortunately that was as a result of Mr. Tang dying of a heart attack. That was nearly a year ago. Before (his death) he had tried about everything to keep Trixie from marrying Remy. Including filing false charges against Remy's family and threatening to forfeit Trixie of her inheritance.

While Trixie was saddened by his death, she was happy to finally marry Remy without a guillotine over her head.

"Do you think this is it?" Trixie asked as they danced, "That our troubles are over?"

"No," Remy said honestly, "but we can now face them together, forever," he added.

A teary eyed Trixie laughed and kissed him.

----

_wait a minute,  
let me tell you...  
the power of love...  
make you do right... love'll make you do wrong...  
make you want to dance...  
love and happiness...  
love and happiness...  
_

Trixie and Remy walked onto a dance floor. Both now in their nineties they had parented four kids who in turn had ten kids, seven grandchildren and two great grandchildren. Now they were taken somewhere for a surprise. Remy had Alzheimer's and didn't understand where they were. But Trixie recognized it and her eyes filled with tears.

"Don't you see it Remy?" Trixie asked her hands shaking from age.

"Where's the song?" Remy asked.

Everyone gasped. Remy barely recognized his wife and children now. It was shocking that he remembered anything else.

"We were together two years when we danced here," Remy said holding her close, "that I can't forget."

A crying Trixie hugged Remy. They started dancing when their kids played the song their parents danced to that day.

_love is... wait a minute... love is...  
walkin' together...  
talkin' together...  
say it again...  
say it together...  
Mmmm..._


	16. Call Me When You're Sober

_Spangladesh once again is in control! This time around, a girl is keeps calling Timmy late at night, and it's driving him insane. The song this time is "Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence. (-) is for thoughts. _

18 year old Timmy Turner was just getting settled in after a long night studying (yes you heard me right, studying!). He shut down his computer and was just crawling into bed when all of a sudden the cell phone on his nightstand rang.

"Aw jeez, who could be calling me at _this_ hour?" he groaned as he looked at the caller I.D. display. Upon seeing the number, he gritted his teeth and shook his head in disgust.

(_Oh God, not her again! Can't she just leave me alone?_) he groaned mentally as he reluctantly answered the phone.

"Hello?"

**Hi Timmy! **Came a slurred voice, no doubt she was once again drunk off her ass.

(_Why can't the reception die right about now?_) "What do you want Trixie?"

**Oh Timmy, you're so cute when your upset! **Timmy rolled his eyes, knowing exactly what was about to come spewing out of her mouth.

(_Here we go again…same old shit, just a different day_)

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind_.

**I just called to say…I love you Timmy Turner! **Timmy couldn't decide to either laugh his ass off at her, or to verbally ream her out. Where had this been when they were younger? More to the point…why did she only say that when she's drunk?

"Whatever Trixie, you know full well that I'm happily with Tootie, and nothing you can do or say can change that fact." She had been trying to get him after Tootie transferred to a private Catholic school in Dimmsdale two years ago, and especially since the two announced that they were dating not six months ago.

**Are you actually dismissing me Timmy Turner? **Timmy just looked at the phone and groaned under his breath.

(_Yes you stupid lush! Why can't you get it through your thick skull!_) he thought, but didn't say that. He wanted to be at least civil.

"Yes I am Trixie, just like the past four Friday nights you've called me like this."

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

**Do you know who I am? I'm Trixie Sarah Tang, and NO boy dismisses me! **Timmy yanked the phone from his ear from the sheer volume of her shouting.

"Well I believe that I just did, for the fourth week in a row. Now is there something important I can do for you, or are you going to continue this boring conversation until I fall asleep?"

**Yes there is something very important you can do for me. **

Timmy didn't honestly want to know, but the curiosity killed him.

"What is it?"

(_Aw hell, here it comes..._)

**Come over to my mansion, and fu…make love to me! **

(_Oh whatever honey!_) Timmy thought, but his laughter is what came out first.

**What's so goddamn funny? **

"The thought of you and me actually having sex! I wouldn't sleep with you even if you were the last girl on Earth!"

This infuriated an already agitated Trixie. First Tad, then Chad, then Chester, and now Timmy had turned her down, HER, Trixie Tang! How the hell could Timmy want to be with that nerdy little Tootie over a sexy goddess like herself?

**Come on Timmy, you know you want me. **

"Maybe before, but not now. I see you for what you really are Trixie, and I kick myself for not seeing it sooner!" That set Trixie into a spell of whimpering and sobbing, Timmy for his part was not falling for it for a nanosecond.

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

"Aw quit your blubbering, it won't work on me Trixie!" Timmy was starting to get seriously pissed off at the girl. At school she never even gave him the time of day, and now after she had drunk herself into a stupor, she _loved_ him?

(_Oh give me a break Trixie, I'm not buying it at all!_) Timmy thought as he sat there for a few moments and listened to Trixie's sobbing and whining.

"You should really be ashamed of yourself Trixie! You should've realized long ago that any and all romantic feelings I had for you dried up!" he finally snapped after five minutes of it.

**Why? Because the whole school knows how big of a slut I am? I already tried to get three other guys into bed and they turned me down too! **That set her off again.

_Couldn't take the blame.  
Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

"Quit the games Trixie, nobody buys for a moment that _you're _the victim here!" Timmy yelled, not quite loud enough to wake his parents.

"All I ever wanted back in the day was for you to return my feelings for you. All you ever did was ignore and humiliate me! Now that I'm with Tootie, you think that a drunken hook up will make me forget all the years of embarrassment and hurt?"

**Yes! Forget all about Tootie, she could never give you what I can!**

"Forget it Trixie, I'm so over you. Now, we can be friends…well maybe not _friends_, but we can be civil towards one another. But honestly, this call is about six years too late sister. I've moved on, Tootie is the girl I want to be with for the rest of my life."

Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind.

You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over.

**You can't mean that Timmy! What does that nerdy Tootie have that I don't? I'm rich, hot and I will do things to you that some girls wouldn't even dream of doing! **

"You just don't get it do you? Your all style and no substance. Tootie is both of those and more! She is sweet, kind, compassionate, and has genuinely loved me ever since we were little! I was a damn fool for not seeing it sooner and I thank God every day that she gave me another chance!"

Trixie just sat there stunned, he was right. She may have the looks and money, but Tootie had what Timmy really wanted.

**I'm sorry Timmy, I'm sorry for the horrible way I've treated you before, but I promise I can change! Just give me a chance!**

How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine.

So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind.

"Yeah right, like I haven't heard _that _line before. I'm sorry, but it's too late for that. Good night Trixie."

The last thing he heard before he hung up was more sobbing.

(_God when will that girl get it through her head that I'm not all "love sick" over her anymore?_) he thought as he drifted off to sleep, dreams of Tootie filling the theatre of his mind.

Trixie slammed her cell phone shut and threw it across the room. It broke into several pieces in the fireplace. She couldn't decide if she was more mad that she couldn't get any tonight, or the fact that her favorite 'non-boyfriend' had not only shunned her, but was dating someone far inferior in looks and financial resources to herself.

"To hell with both Timmy and his precious little Tootie!" she raged. She grabbed the tequila bottle that she had stolen from her father's liquor cabinet and turned it straight up, guzzling the liquid until there was nothing but air in the bottle.

"Shit, they can have each other. Let them get married and have stupid little kids that wear ugly ass clothes and love pink hats! I don't need him! I'm Trixie Tang and I…I…"

She never finished her sentence. She fell flat on her face on her oversized bed and passed out into a deep and dreamless sleep, one hell of a hangover waiting for her in the morning.


	17. Kiss Me

_Spangladesh920 and I are dual ficing again. Yay! Anyway, hey Queen Datsuh__'__s here and I hope you enjoy our newest collaborating fic and thank you everyone for your reviews. We really appreciate them. I don__'__t own __'__Kiss Me__'__ sung by Six Pence None the Richer. Oh and that __'__Edgar Allen Toe__'__ you__'__ll find in the story isn__'__t an error. That__'__s how she spelt the name. Unlike my last one-shot this one is less nostalgic and focuses on the now. Be prepared for hilarity and some horrible romantic attempts (and…ahem…a poem)._

_**Kiss Me (Make Me Yours)**_

_Kiss me out of the bearded barley.  
Lightly, beside the green, green grass._

Trixie walked up to the locker at the train station. Every time she did this she was nervous about being caught.

_**If anyone knew, they**__**'**__**d ask how I can be in love with this geek. **_Trixie thought, _**but I LOVE him, I don**__**'**__**t care that he**__**'**__**s a new almost broke member of Wall Street brokers.**_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step.  
You wear those shoes and I will wear that dress._

Trixie always fantasized about the day that she'd finally tell him instead of sending letters. Stuffing them into his locker at the train station like some weirdo. But the guy she paid ensured that no one was around when she did this. She still remembered her first letter.

**Dear Black Glasses,**

**I know you won****'****t recognize me, not when I write like this. But I****'****m writing to tell you I have an attraction to you.**

**Signed, Honey Bunny**

Worst love letter EVER. Trixie couldn't believe a stylish social girl like her wrote that crap. Dark Glasses? What kind of nickname was that? Especially for someone she loved. And her horrid pen name, she sounded like some lovesick mousy girl. Honey Bunny? Hot Mama's more like it.

But it was possible that her desire would find out if she wrote that. No quiet innocent girl wrote Hot Mama for her nickname, unless she was a slut…or had the potential to be.

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling.  
So kiss me._

Trixie remembered a dream she had last night. She was sitting on a blanket by a picnic basket looking at the stars. She wore a sweet blue baby doll dress, had her waist length black hair tied back with a white ribbon and wore white shoes. She kept staring at the stars, looking like a child staring at the universe. Then suddenly there's a noise behind her.

The dream Trixie looks behind her startled then smiles. Someone wearing one of those huge diver suit things with the circular head was coming towards her. Dream Trixie anxiously calls him over with her hand and shifts over to allow him space to sit. The suit is aged and brown with rust. Old seaweed are scattered all over and some fall on the blanket and Trixie herself.

But dream Trixie only smiles and offers the fellow sitting mate the picnic basket. The person in the diving suit shakes his head rejecting it. Trixie puts back down the basket and lies back. The person in the suit follows her. They spend hours just staring at the sky. Then the person in the suit takes Trixie's hand. She's old now, still wearing the same dress, ribbon and shoes.

The basket is now tattered and rotted fruit slides out of it. Trixie leans to kiss him as the person removes the top of the suit to reveal his face. But before the face can be seen Trixie wakes up. She still found the dream freaky. No way in hell was she aging with some weirdo in that ugly suit dripping in seaweed.

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house.  
Swing me high upon its hanging tire._

Trixie slipped the letter into the locker. This one had the name of a place and a time two days from now. Trixie finally had the guts to meet him after eight long months. She rarely knew much about him now since they always hung out in different circles. But she was able to find out that he was at least curious as to who wrote the letters and wasn't thinking of calling the police to catch his 'locker stalker'.

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat.  
We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

Trixie sighed. She knew this wouldn't be what her father wanted at all. His only child and heir chasing after a man of lower class and poor financial standing. But she loved him. She didn't want to end up like her father, sporting young beautiful playthings at various ages in his life. No wife, no true love, growing old prosperous, rich, but alone.

_**I**__**'**__**ll have my knight in shining armor, **_Trixie decided, _**whether it be today or ten years from now, I**__**'**__**ll have someone.**_

_Oh, kiss me beneath the milky twilight.  
Lead me out on the moonlit floor.  
Lift your open hand.  
Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,  
silver moon's sparkling._

Trixie felt a migraine and decided to sit down for a few minutes. As she sat she remembered a few more of her letters.

**Dear Dark Glasses,**

**Sorry about the lame nickname. I hope you don****'****t think me freaky I just have a feeling in my heart that can****'****t be quelled unless I write these letters to you. I hope we meet someday.**

**Sorry if the letter****'****s short, I****'****m not exactly Edgar Allen Toe.**

**Signed, Honey Bunny**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dear Dark Glasses,**

**You won****'****t get letters from me for a while. Think about me.**

**Signed, Honey Bunny**

**-----------------------------------------------------**

**Dear Dark Glasses,**

**I love you. I know it sounds ridiculous but I do. Please don****'****t throw these away. I will meet you someday, I promise. And I wrote a poem. I hope you like it.**

**Dear Love**

**Dear Love, I love you.**

**More than the sky is blue.**

**More than fruits on a tree.**

**Or a shiny new pen.**

**I love you so much.**

**I love you.**

**My sweet Dark Prince,**

**I Love you True.**

**I hope you liked it. You might not be able to tell but I****'****m not much of a poet.**

**Signed, Honey Bonny.**

Trixie groaned at remembering she spelt bunny with an o. The poem was the best thing in her opinion and the spelling error ruined it.

_So kiss me._

Trixie finally welt well enough to get up and stood to walk out. She took one final look at the locker.

_**Please meet me Sanjay, **_Trixie thought.

Trixie grabbed her red Prada bag and quickly walked out.


	18. My Heart is Lost to You

_Spangladesh here! This is Sanjay's side of things (but you knew that already). He has been getting the anonymous letters and is amused at best. He decides to find out who has been sending them, and is shocked at who it is! I do not own 'My Heart Is Lost to You' by Brooks & Dunn._

Sanjay Thompson sat in his favorite coffee shop reading the latest letter from his "Honey Bunny". When he first began receiving these letters, he was honestly a little freaked out.

He had laughed a little at her attempts at romancing him, but he recognized the intent and was impressed and touched. The poem she had written was very sweet and made him fall even harder for the mysterious woman. Not even the 'Edgar Allen Toe' comment or misspelling 'Bunny' could quell his love for this woman, whoever she was.

The thing he couldn't place was the nickname she had given him. He hadn't worn his glasses since his senior year in college. He did remember someone always used to call him that instead of his given name way back when, but he couldn't remember who it was.

_**Who are you 'Honey Bunny?' **_he thought as he opened the letter and began to reread it. He finished it, and let his memories drift back to a different place and a different time.

He had never had a secret admirer before, not even in his days back in Dimmsdale, California.

All the girls seemed to swoon over his best friends Timmy Turner, Chester McBadbat, and A.J. Phillips. He hadn't heard much from any of them since Timmy married Tootie McDonald a couple of years ago. All he knew was that Timmy and Tootie had kids about six months ago, and were as happy as ever.

He had received an invitation to Chester's wedding to Veronica Star, but couldn't go because he had just landed a plush job at a big time Wall Street brokerage house. He had recently lost that job when it was exposed that the C.E.O. was 'cooking the books' and got sent to prison.

Going over the letter one more time, he decided to meet this girl (well, he _hoped_ it was a girl) and maybe find love in the process.

"What do I have to lose? This could be the love of my life!" he exclaimed upon exiting the shop.

He went home, cleaned up and put on a fresh set of clothes. Around 8:30, he made his way to the club that 'Honey Bunny' told him to meet her at.

Upon entering, he made his way to the bar and ordered a drink. The letter said that she would find him at 9:30 sharp. He glanced at his watch, it was 9:29.

_**Where is she? **_he thought glumly. He was worried that this was all for not and that he was being played like he had been back in college. Suddenly, he felt a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Is this seat taken dark glasses?" a sweet and sensual voice whispered in his ear. Sanjay didn't know what to do, so he simply turned around and was met by a gorgeous brunette.

"Are you…Honey Bunny?" he asked simply.

"Yes I am handsome. I've waited eight long months to finally meet you." she replied shyly. She extended her hand, and he took it. She sat down next to him and they began to talk.

_Maybe it was the moonlight  
The scent of you on the breeze  
Maybe it was your shadow that fell over me  
Such a beautiful stranger  
Eyes darker than coal  
Your first look crossed the desert  
Into my soul_

The more they talked, the more Sanjay fell in love with this vision of loveliness before him. However, something ate at the back of his mind. It felt like he knew this girl from somewhere, but he couldn't place it.

They got up and went to the dance floor. A slow song began to play and the two began swaying to the music. He pulled her in close, if only to make sure she wasn't an apparition. He was intoxicated by the smell of her perfume mixed with her shampoo. __

Mi Corzon perdido en ti  
My heart is lost to you  
You have captured my love completely  
My heart is lost to you  
Oh my heart is lost to you

The more they danced, the more Sanjay could feel his heart melding with hers. This was true love, not some one night hook-up like he had before. To him, the rest of the world and all of its problems melted away. The music changed, and a faster paced song began blaring through the speakers. __

Maybe it was the music  
The way it moved with your hair  
Or the heat of the moment  
That hung in the air  
But when I saw you there dancing  
Mesmerized by the gaze  
There was some kind of magic  
That led me away

Sanjay hung back and watched his honey bunny dance in rhythm with the beat. He didn't know if she was trying to seduce him more, but it was working. He could feel the love she exuded penetrating his very soul. Her raven hair seemed to flow like water in time with the beat and her smile melted him instantly.

The song ended, and they went and got drinks before finding a quiet table near the back. They sat talking more about themselves, but Sanjay still couldn't place where he knew this woman from.

"If I may be so bold as to ask you a personal question…do I know you from somewhere? It feels like I've known you for years Honey Bunny."

She smiled at him and gripped his hands lightly in hers. "Does the name Trixie Tang ring a bell sweet Sanjay?"

Sanjay looked away and probed his mind. After a minute it finally hit him like a brick wall slamming into him.

"Trixie?" she smiled once more and nodded her head. "Oh my…I never in my wildest dream would've imagined that you would like _me_!" he whispered.

"Well, after Timmy got together with Tootie and Chester and Veronica hooked up, I had to reevaluate my so-called "standards". I wanted a man who loved me for who I was, not just for my name and money. I saw that every time you looked at me, but I was still too stuck up to verbalize how I felt."  
_  
Mi Corzon perdido en ti  
My heart is lost to you  
You have captured my love completely  
My heart is lost to you  
Oh my heart is lost to you_

Sanjay sat there stunned. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when Trixie pressed her lips to his. Their kiss deepened, and two souls finally melded into one. This is what both had been searching for since they were younger, and now they had found it.

"I love you Trixie."

"I love you too Sanjay."

The two got up and made their way out of the club. While Sanjay flagged down a cab, Trixie pulled out her cell phone and made calls to Veronica and Tootie. Both of her closest friends were shocked to be sure, but the next instant they congratulated her on finding true love.

She listened as Tootie told Timmy who she was talking to and why she had called. There was silence for about half a minute before she heard Timmy enthusiastically say: "Good for both of them! Now, when's the wedding?"

That got a laugh out of Sanjay when she got into the cab. Marriage could wait for now, all the two cared about now was getting to know one another better.  
_  
Mi Corzon perdido en ti  
My heart is lost to you  
You have captured my love completely  
My heart is lost to you  
Oh my heart is lost to you  
_


	19. Wonderful Baby

_Yes it__'__s here! The promised Timmy Tootie one-shot. Queen Datsuh__'__s arrived with the grand delivery. I hope you enjoy as it has so much fluff you could make a cloud. I don__'__t own the song __'__Wonderful Baby__'__ sung by Don McLean._

_**Wonderful Baby**_

_Wonderful baby livin' on love the  
sandman says maybe he'll take you above,_

Tootie gets up and stretches. Timmy is still asleep beside her.

"Darling," Tootie said kindly, "darling," she repeated.

"Hmm?" Timmy asked.

"It's morning," Tootie told him.

"Oh," Timmy said sitting up, "hm, hi honey," he said and kissed her cheek.

Tootie giggled and kissed him on the lips. Both lay back in the bed, dedicated to getting up just a little later.

_Up where the girls fly on ribbons and bows, __where babies float by, just counting their toes._

Tootie now happily fed the baby. Three-month old Tommy spat up more strained food than he chewed.

Tootie only smiled and cleaned him up.

"Want some more?" Tootie asked waving the spoon in front of him.

Tommy followed the spoon with awed blue eyes.

Tootie giggled and fed him the strained peas in the spoon.

_Wonderful baby nothin' but new, the  
world has gone crazy, I'm glad I'm not you._

Tootie Turner knew that she and Timmy were destined to be together. From the moment she saw him, she fell for him. He took a bit longer then she thought, but Tootie eventually won his heart over. Now at age twenty-five they recently had their first child Tommy. Both decided they wouldn't have anymore children. One child was all they wanted to cuddle and look after.

Tootie got to cleaning the house. She had long decided to be a housewife when she got married. She hated when mothers weren't around their children.

So she was determined to be around hers. When she and Timmy married at age nineteen, he went to work for his parents and studied part time to be a real estate salesman while Tootie studied to a graphics designer. Now Tootie no longer worked and Timmy earned a steady income working for a major real estate firm. Both were very dedicated to taking care of their baby and of course each other.

_At the beginning or is it the end? It goes  
in and comes out and starts over again._

It was 8 pm when Timmy returned. Tootie was putting the baby to bed. She straightened her pink dress and hurried to let him in.

"Hi Timmy darling," Tootie said opening the door.

"Evening Tootie honey," Timmy said kissing her lightly on the lips.

Tootie let her husband in and he immediately took off his brown jacket and loosened his brown tie.

"I like the bow in your hair," Timmy commented, "I'm glad you love to sew," he stated, "those dresses in the stores don't compare to yours."

Tootie blushed looking at her ankle-length cotton dress.

"You're making me blush Timmy," Tootie complained.

Timmy smiled.

_Wonderful baby livin' on love the  
sandman says maybe he'll take you above,_

"Want me to share dinner?" Tootie asked.

"Of course," Timmy said, "I'm famished."

Tootie went and warmed up the roast duck, plain rice, and mashed potatoes she cooked from scratch. She also shared mixed vegetables, and fresh orange juice with the meal.

Timmy sat down anxiously and ate. His smiling face telling how great the meal was.

"If we had a daughter she'd be an excellent cook," Timmy stated.

"Our son needs only to know how to do manly things dear," Tootie said sweetly.

"That he does," Timmy agreed.

After Timmy finished eating both went to sit on the porch.

_Up where the girls fly on ribbons and bows, where babies float by, just  
counting their toes._

Tootie leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Can you imagine us sitting here old together?" Tootie asked airily.

"I can imagine us turning to dust together," Timmy responded.

Tootie scooted closer. Timmy turned and kissed her on the lips. Soon both were passionately kissing each other on their front porch. When they parted Tootie went bright red upon realizing where they were. Timmy just smiled.

_**Shy as ever, **_Timmy thought, _**one of the many dazzling reasons I married her.**_

_Wonderful baby I'll watch while you grow. If  
I knew the future you'd be first to know. But I don't know nothin' of what  
life's about, Just as long as you live, you'll never find out._

Both soon walked back in the house holding each other's hand. After snuggling up some more on the couch they went to check on the baby.

"He's so beautiful," Tootie said stroking the sleeping baby's head.

"Yes he is," Timmy agreed.

_Wonderful baby, nothin' to fear.  
Love whom you will, but doubt what you hear._

Tootie and Timmy were determined to raise their baby in the best way. To protect him from all ill things like bullies, disease and uncensored television. They'd warn him to stay away from awful people and ensure he had the perfect family environment. They pledged to protect their little Tommy for their entire lives. Their marriage would be a testament of the wonderful things in this world 'til the day they died.

_They'll whisper sweet things to make untrue. So be good to yourself, that's all  
you can do._

Tootie suddenly sighed softly.

"What's wrong?" Timmy asked.

"I was just thinking of Vicky and my parents," Tootie said softly.

"Forget about them," Timmy told her, "we're together despite them, and we'll die together despite them," he added.

"Oh Timmy!" Tootie cried and hugged him, "I love you so much," she declared.

"Me too," Timmy said, "you're my life Tootie," he told her, "I'd die if you weren't around."

Tootie kissed him lovingly on the lips.

"Me too," Tootie told him, "I love you Timmy Turner."

"And I love you Tootie Turner," Timmy responded.

Both went to bed hugging each other close. Their promise of a perfect family and never ending happiness like a melody lulled them to sleep.

_You're a wonderful baby livin' on love the sandman says maybe he'll  
take you above, up where the girls fly on ribbons and bows, where babies float  
by, just counting their toes, where  
babies float by, just counting their toes..._


	20. Before He Cheats

_Spangladesh is here! They say that "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned." well tonight someone in Dimmsdale is going to find that out first hand! I do not own the song "Before He Cheats" by Carrie Underwood. _

She sat in her car outside the little bar, uncharacteristically smoking a cigarette she had bummed off some biker chick. If looks could kill then she would have been arrested for double homicide! She had been suspicious for a couple of months that her boyfriend had been cheating on her; all she needed was the proof. Well tonight she got it by God!

She had packed up all of her belongings and had them in her trunk. She had followed him from where he worked to this little _slut's _apartment on the other side of town. They went to dinner and had been making out at any opportunity. It was when she followed him here that she saw her chance at revenge on the biggest scale.

_Right now he's probably slow dancing with a bleach blonde tramp,  
and she's probably getting frisky...  
right now, he's probably buying her some fruity little drink cause she can't shoot whiskey..._

She sat there and watched the dirty scumbag down a shot while his skuzzy little bimbo sipped at some pink little cocktail. The anger began to boil over as he rubbed up against her in front of everyone!

She gritted her teeth so hard that her jaw nearly locked up as she finished the cigarette and flipped it into the night. __

Right now, he's probably up behind her with a pool-stick, showing her how to shoot a combo...

And he don't know...

The action moved over to a set of pool tables. He had always been proud of the fact he could beat out even the toughest pool sharks in town. With stealth and quickness, she jumped out of her car and made her way towards his. __

That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...  


With anger and vengeance in her heart, she began to destroy the car that he at times admitted to loving more then her! She had watched him rebuild the damn thing from the ground up. He had sunk nearly every dime he had earned into every little detail, from the paint job to the sound system.

She ran her car keys deep into the cherry red paint, watching the gouge grow in length as she walked from the tailgate to the hood. She slammed the baseball bat into the brand new halogen headlights, then she followed that up by walking back to the tailgate and making like Barry Bonds on it, cracking the car company's logo and leaving a grapefruit-sized dent.

The butt of the bat was used to smash open the driver's side window, allowing her access to the interior. She used the key to their apartment to carve her name in big bold letters into the expensive Italian leather.

She took out the side mirrors and the taillights before she had to rest from overexertion. Eyes narrowed into tiny slits, she flopped into the driver's seat to regain her strength.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

Right now, she's probably up singing some  
white-trash version of Shania karaoke…  
Right now, she's probably saying "I'm drunk"  
and he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky,  
Right now, he's probably dabbing on 3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo...  
And he don't know...

She went back to watching, and nearly fell out of her own car when she heard the skank butchering "Man…I Feel Like a Woman" by Shania Twain. That was a personal slap in the face because she had sung that song while performing a strip-tease for him on his 21st birthday!

With a cloud of red fogging her vision, she watched her step off the stage and trip over her high heeled shoes. He caught her and the two laughed. She leaned in, and whispered something in his ear and his eyes lit up. She turned back to the bar, and he spritzed on some cologne. That was the sign his girlfriend recognized as him getting ready to get some.   
_  
That I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats,  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires..._

That was what finally sent her over the edge. She pulled out the Swiss Army Knife her father had given her long ago. With a surgeon's precision, she slashed the high dollar racing tires to shreds.

_  
Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

I might've saved a little trouble for the next girl,  
Cause the next time that he cheats...

Oh, you know it won't be on me!

She surveyed her work before jumping back into her car and speeding towards a distant house…the home of one Timmy Turner.

"I know Timmy still loves me. He'll take me in and I know for a fact that I can trust him!" she squealed as she put the pedal to the metal, spitting up a big cloud of dust in her wake. __

Ohh... not on me...  
Cause I dug my key into the side of his pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive,  
carved my name into his leather seats...  
I took a Louisville slugger to both headlights,  
slashed a hole in all 4 tires...

Chester McBadbat walked arm in arm with Veronica Star out to his car, both ready for what was to come. Both were laughing that they were once again getting away with their affair. They took two steps out the door and noticed a crowd around a car near the back of the parking lot.

The pair made their way towards the throng, and it took about half a millisecond for Chester to realize what they were standing around: the tore up remains of his precious pick-up.

"What the FUCK!" he screamed as he surveyed the damage. Several burly bikers in the crowd began to point and laugh uproariously at him as he had a nervous breakdown. It looked to be about $30,000 worth of damage, considering he put about $25,000 into the truck.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

"Who in the name of all that's holy did this to my truck?!" he raged. He hadn't seen the interior, but Veronica had, and even the air-headed ex-cheerleader could tell who did it.

"Um, like I think there is a big clue carved into your seat baby." she muttered in disbelief. Chester raced around from the caved-in tailgate to inspect the clue. What he saw left him speechless. __

Ohh…Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats...

Carved in the leather in all capital letters was six simple letters: **TOOTIE**__

Ohh…before he cheats...  



	21. What I Like About You

_Queen Datsuh crashing in, hi everyone. I__'__m glad readers have been enjoying our work so far. Now here__'__s another collaborating fic between Spangladesh920 and I. It__'__s a battle of the bands in which each of us takes a group of FOP characters and make them sing songs we__'__ll never own. Hope you enjoy. I don__'__t own __'__What I Like About You__'__ sung by Lillix._

_**Battle of the Bands: The Girls**_

Trixie, Tootie and Veronica walked up to a stage of cheering fans. They called their group 'The Trivettes' both to combine the first letter of their names and because they thought their name was awesome.

"Hello everyone!" Trixie declared picking the lead mike, "are you ready for The Trivettes to rock your world?" she asked.

The screams resonating from the audience signified a resounding yes.

"Well I hope you brought your rocking spirit," Tootie spoke from mike to the left, "because we're gonna rock your world!"

"And don't let those other bands fool you," Veronica stated from the back, "The Trivettes are going to win this!"

The crowd got even louder by the second. Battle of the Bands had started five years ago in Dimmsdale. Every summer in Mid-July the contest took place. It was sectioned for the pre-teens, teens, adults and seniors. Then it was broken down even further to male band competitions, female band competition and the mixed bands competition.

The Trivettes entered the female competition and were very likely a sure win with the crowd's support and being a top three in the judge's favorite. Each member knew the boys they crushed on had their finalist competition later on in the male band competition. But right now they were focused on winning and of course playing a song in dedication of the boys they loved.

Trixie the eldest at sixteen started strumming her fingers over the electric guitar. Her outfit was a tight back tee, tight faded blue jeans pants, and black sandals. She also wore several wristbands decorated with designs of skulls, fire and motorcycles. Her hair fell in raven ringlets to her waist and had red streaks in it.

Tootie followed, her fingers gliding over the duplicate red electronic guitar she had to Trixie's. She wore a red spaghetti strap blouse under a white sleeveless shirt with Trivette written in red letters and it also had several tears in it giving it a tattered but rocking look, a pleated black cotton mini skirt with a metal chain as a belt and black stylish boots. She wore black fingerless biker gloves and her black hair was in a ponytail with one curl hanging down the side of her face, which she dyed purple.

Veronica followed on the drums. The fingernails on her hands holding the drumsticks all painted red while Trixie's were pink and Tootie's were purple with white at the tip. She wore a short-sleeved orange top with an angel on it under an open plaid shirt that Chester had given her for luck, a denim mini-skirt cut almost to tatters over a yellow short shorts, and yellow flip flops. She also wore chucky plastic jewelry around her neck and on her arms, all orange, and her blonde hair was in a French braid with bangs that nearly covered her blue eyes.

Trixie started off leaning closer to the mike:

_Hey..uh uh huh_

What I like about you  
You hold me tight  
Tell me I_'__m the only one wanna come over tonight _

Tootie steps forward strumming her fingers even harder on her guitar:

_Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that__'__s what I like about you  
That__'__s what I like about you_

Both moved aside to give Veronica in the middle more room and facial contact with the crowd. Veronica slightly slowed down on her drumming to sing, thinking about Chester who she could see towards the front along with Timmy:

_What I like about you  
You really know how to dance  
When you go  
Up   
Down jump around  
Talk about true romance_

Veronica remembered when she first realized her crush on the trailer park residing blonde. She was in middle school and had trouble in math. Since her parents threatened to ground her she needed a tutor. All the others made her angry or caused her to fall asleep. One day while crying under a tree A.J. found her. He was doing research on rare plants and stopped to ask her what was wrong. She told him and he said tough luck. But then he later turned back and offered to tutor her. She agreed and three months later got straight B's.

A few weeks later she found out that Chester had asked A.J. to do it claiming he should at least help keep the cutest cheerleader in school. Veronica, finding that sweet confronted him. Chester stuttered that she was beautiful and ran away. This shocked Veronica since Chester wasn't usually shy. They still talked but nothing went as far as an actual date or declaration. Veronica hoped this competition would change that.

Tootie stepped up back to her spot and sang:

_Keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
Cuz its true that what I like about you _

Tootie always had a crush on Timmy. It was obvious as the fact that oxygen keeps people alive. Now in her teens she was ready to move past the best friend and rare dating stage to a steady relationship. She hoped Timmy noticed that and more as she played the guitar and swung her hips.

All three in unison:

_That__'__s what I like about you  
That__'__s what I like about you  
That__'__s what I like about you_

Trixie and Veronica:

_Hey uh uh huh_

Trixie:

_What I like about you  
You keep me warm at night_

Trixie never thought as a little girl she'd fall for a nerd. Her a Tang fall for some brainy guy? No way. She'd rather have George Clooney over Bill Gates any day. But before entering Junior High she was smitten by the growing and quickly going hunky A.J. He was still bald but who cared when you were fit and trim and had a six-pack you could practically drink from? At first it was physical, her attraction. But after he became her partner in science class, her crush went deeper.

She soon started hanging out with him when he had some free time and was away from his friends. They'd talk about music and fashion and Trixie was surprised at just how 'in the know' he was. She sometimes touched his abs, which would make him blush at first. But he offered to let her touch it next time. Trixie swore she blushed for days.

Their relationship was like a 'friends with benefits' relationship except they hadn't kissed yet or done much relationship wise other than talk about relationships and their compatibility to one another. But Trixie still loved those abs. And A.J. of course.

"Trixie!" A.J. shouted suddenly.

Trixie looked in alarm to see A.J. body surfing through the crowd.

"Call me!" A.J. said using his hand to symbolize a phone as he passed by.

"Oooo," girls in the cried giggled touching his abs as he passed by.

Trixie's glare would've killed them all if she had that power.

Tootie and Veronica looked at each other then looked away to avoid breaking out into laughter.

"Veronica you rock!" Chester shouted.

Veronica went bright red and focused hard on her drumsticks.

Timmy smiled at Tootie and waved.

"Wuss," Tootie jokingly mouthed.

"Let's get back to singing girls," Trixie stated, "right audience?"

"RIGHT!" they shouted back.

Tootie:

_Never wanna let you go  
You know you make me feel alright_

Veronica drummed even louder and sang:

_keep on whispering in my ear tell me all the things that I wanna hear  
cuz its true that's what I like about you_

All three in unison the two with guitars walking up close to either side of Veronica:

_that's what i like about you  
that's what i like about you  
you you you  
that's what i like about you..._

The last guitar strums and drumbeats made the crowd go wild.

Tootie put down her guitar and jumped in the crowd.

"Geronimo!" Tootie shouted.

Soon she was body surfing all over the place. She even waved to Timmy as she passed by.

Veronica quickly followed suit.

Trixie who feared body surfing just ran across the stage high fiving the audience.

"You've been a great crowd!" Trixie shouted, "remember The Trivettes!"

"Trivettes, Trivettes, Trivettes!" the crowd chanted.

The Trivettes would win second prize at the end of the day. But not before the boys performed and those boys, they had a lot to say.


	22. We're an American Band

_Spangladesh is rockin' on the mic! It's now time for the boys to show they have the chops to keep up with their female counterparts. It's time to shred some serious licks, and possibly start a few romances in the process. I don't own 'We're an American Band' originally performed by Grand Funk Railroad, however I'm using a cover performed by Poison. Nor do I own any other material used within. _

_**Battle of the Bands: The Boys**_

Timmy, Chester, and A.J. were backstage preparing for their turn on stage. After the girls' performance, they knew they had to 'bring the thunder' as Timmy was so fond of saying. After last minute checks of their equipment and a rousing cheer of "What time is it? GAME TIME!", they made their way out to the stage.

"Hello Dimmsdale!" Timmy yelled into the mic, causing the crowd to erupt. "We are The Gods of Thunder, and we are here to blow your minds into the stratosphere! Are you with me?!"

The crowd roared its approval.

"I can't hear you Dimmsdale!" Timmy said, waving his hands.

The crowd's volume became deafening. Timmy looked over his shoulder, and Chester and A.J. nodded that they were ready. Chester began the opening riff on his jet black electric guitar that was adorned on each side with golden lightning bolts. All three boys were dressed the same: baseball caps turned backwards, skate shoes, torn jeans, and classic rock t-shirts. Each t-shirt had a band name on them:

Timmy wore an "AC/DC: Highway to Hell" shirt

Chester donned a "Pantera: Cowboys from Hell" shirt

A.J. proudly wore a "Motörhead: Ace of Spades" shirt

Timmy joined in on the riff on his blood red electric, and A.J. let loose on his drum set. As Timmy stepped up to the mic, all three boys hoped that their favorite lady was watching, but they pushed that to the side and focused on winning the male competition.

Timmy had been declared the lead singer after they had a "sing-off". Both he and Chester had been taking guitar lessons since they could remember. They were pleasantly surprised when A.J. informed them that his parents had let him take drum lessons since he was seven.

Timmy leaned into the mic:

Like this...

Out on the road for forty days,  
Last night in Little Rock put me in a haze.  
Sweet, sweet Connie -- doin her act,  
She stole the whole show and that's a natural fact.  
Up all night with Freddy King,  
I got to tell you that pokers his thing.  
A-booze n ladies, they treat me right,  
As long as we can make it to the show tonight.

Chester stood next to Timmy and let his fingers fly over the chords. When Timmy sang the part about "Sweet Connie", he caught sight of Tootie in the wings and pointed at her, causing the brunette beauty to blush a bright red.

They moved aside to let the audience get a look at A.J. as the three sang the chorus in unison:_  
_

_We're an American band.  
We're an American band.  
We're coming to your town, well help you party it down.  
We're an American band._

As they sang, the boys noticed that The Trivettes had made their way to the front of the throng. All three girls were dancing and trying to sing along. The boys gazed at them, then winked at them as they launched back into the song.

Four young Chiquita's in Omaha,  
Was waitin for the band to return from the show.  
Feelin' good, feelin' right, its Saturday night.  
The hotel detective -- he was out-a-sight.

If you had told ten year old Timmy that one day he would have a crush on Tootie instead of Trixie, he would've laughed long and hard in your face. But that is exactly what has happened. They had become friends over the years, and even went on a couple of dates here and there, but nothing had come of it.

Well, Timmy had decided that win, lose, or draw, tonight would be the night he got over any nerves and finally make something of his feelings. He was tired of being nervous and shy around her. He loved her, and he would let her know it.

He noticed that she swung her hips a little more then usual when she played in front of him today. That was a sign that she too was ready to take things to the next level.

Chester and A.J. joined in, and all three of them pointed at their girl as they sang:

_Now, these fine ladies, they had a plan,  
They was out to hang with me and the band.  
They said, come on, dudes, lets get it on,  
And Poison tore that hotel down!_

Chester remembered how he had sent A.J. in to try and 'blaze the trail' as it were with Veronica. He had heard of Veronica's plight in Math class, and wanted desperately to help her. However, he was only a C student on his best day and couldn't help her much.

When she confronted him about his kind gesture, he suddenly couldn't even remember his own name. All he could remember about the moment was that he stuttered something along the lines of "You're very beautiful." and ran away like a scared puppy.

He too (with Timmy's help) had decided that tonight was the night. It wasn't often that a guy like him could find true love with a girl like her, and it was time to make his move. The time for talking was over as far as he was concerned.

Chester and A.J.:

We're an American band.  
We're an American band.  
We're coming to your town, well help you party it down.  
We're an American band.

Timmy:

_We're an American band.  
We're an American band.  
We're coming to your town, well help you party it down.  
We're an American band._

_Come on C.C. play that thing._

Timmy pointed and yelled out "Come on C. Mac, play that thing!", and Chester did. He launched into the guitar solo as Timmy danced and tried to get the crowd even more fired up. It worked as the crowd screamed and yelled.

All three:

We're an American band.  
We're an American band.  
We're coming to your town, we're gonna party down.  
We're an American band.

As A.J. pounded away, his thoughts drifted to his Asian Goddess in the front row. He had never given much thought to a relationship with any girl, let alone _Trixie Tang_ herself. However, upon entering Junior High, he noticed that she would wink at him in the hallway. That led to the two spending more and more time together after school. At first, it had been totally physical, with Trixie rubbing his rock hard abs and him running his hands all over her blossoming curves.

They would lay there and talk about everything from music to fashion to sports. Trixie's knowledge of American Football made A.J. fall hard for her. He knew his knowledge of all things rock from Sabbath to The Killers made Trixie swoon.

He knew that Timmy and Chester were going to make their moves on Tootie and Veronica, so he had decided to take things from 'friends with benefits' to 'boyfriend and girlfriend' with Trixie.

Chester and Timmy stood back to back playing their guitars and sang:

_We're an American band.  
We're an American band.  
We're coming to your town, were gonna party down.  
We're an American band._

All three boys:

We're an American band, ooo-ooo.  
We're an American band, ooo-ooo.  
We're an American band, ooo-ooo.

A.J. hit the final cymbal crash and the crowd went wild. Timmy threw down his guitar and stood before the throng, hands raised in the traditional 'devil horns' salute.

Chester tossed his guitar to the side and dove headlong into the crowd and was body surfed to the ends of the packed grounds.

A.J. threw his drumsticks into the crowd. Once Chester had returned to the stage, the three stood shoulder to shoulder to take a bow.

"We are The Gods of Thunder! Thank you! Good night Dimmsdale!" Timmy shouted before throwing the mic to the stage floor.

The results were announced, and the boys came in second place, a scant three thousandths of a point behind the winners.

"I can't believe that they beat us with 'Smoke on the Water'!" Chester sighed dejectedly.

"That has to be the most simplistic song out there, and the guitarist screwed up on the opening riff!" A.J. mused.

"Well what do you expect guys, Doug Dimmadome's son is the lead singer." Timmy joked as they headed for their cars.

Trixie, Tootie, and Veronica had come to congratulate their men on the near win. The three looked at each other and nodded. The plan to tell the girls how they felt that they made before taking the stage was now in effect. They grabbed the hand of their beloved and pulled them off in different directions.

"Tootie, I love you and want to be with you." Timmy stated once they were alone.

"Ronnie, will you be my girlfriend?" Chester asked confidently.

"If you're willing, I want to take things to a higher level Trixie." A.J. declared.

Tootie fainted, Veronica giggled, and Trixie smiled. "It's about damn time!" all three declared as the six made their way back to the parking lot. The girls drove their cars home and met up with the guys at a local pizza parlor for their first official triple date.

No matter the outcome…all six of them came out winners on this night.


	23. Life Is a Highway

_Spangladesh is back! Due to some technical problems, I will be going solo for the next couple of chapters. In this fic, I decided to tackle everyone's favorite magical couple. That's right, it's my very first Cosmo and Wanda fic! I don't own 'Life is a Highway' by Rascal Flatts. _

Cosmo and Wanda sat relaxing by the pool at the ultra-exclusive Fairy World Resort and Spa. This vacation had been a long time coming and they were enjoying every last moment of it. The surprising aspect was that it was a gift from Jorgen and the Tooth Fairy for a job well done.

It had been six months since their last assignment: A lonely young girl who was dying of cancer. That one had been the most heartbreaking of them all because the girl would make wishes for the other patients when she found out she couldn't wish away her cancer. She was very kind and took excellent care of her godparents, and both had cried hard the day she lost her courageous fight.

_Life's like a road that you travel on  
When there's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind  
There's a world outside ev'ry darkened door  
Where blues won't haunt you anymore_

Not all of their assignments had been like her, nor had any of them been like their favorite godchild. They missed Timmy dearly, and often reminisced about their crazy adventures with him, and they also took some pride in helping the bucktoothed young boy turn into a confident young man. With a tear in her eye, Wanda remembered the last night they spent with Timmy.

**Flashback…**

"**This is it huh?" eighteen year old Timmy Turner asked as the clock on his nightstand chimed the midnight hour. **

"**Yes it is sport, and I'm going to miss you so much." Wanda replied, tears already brimming in her pink eyes. Cosmo couldn't say a word, or else he would burst into tears. He just floated there, lower lip quivering and tears threatening to fall. **

**Suddenly, there was an explosion, and there stood Jorgen Von Strangle. He looked from Cosmo and Wanda to Timmy. **

"**Timmy Turner, you have reached your eighteenth birthday, and according to Da Rules…I must take your fairies away and erase your memory of them." he announced. **

**Timmy didn't say anything at first; he nodded his head and hugged them tight to his chest. **

"**You finally beat me Jorgen. After all of our battles, you win on a technicality." Timmy said with a sly grin. **

"**I must confess that I do not enjoy this Turner. You have been a worthy adversary over the years." Jorgen replied with an almost depressed look on his face. Cosmo and Wanda floated towards the hulking fairy. **

"**I love you Timmy" both echoed. **

"**I love you guys too…don't ever forget that." Timmy said. **

**A blinding flash of light filled the room, and the three fairies were back in Fairy World. **

**End Flashback… **

Cosmo laid a hand on Wanda's shoulder, he knew that look and he tried his best to comfort his wife.

"I know Wanda, I miss him too."

Wanda just wiped away the tears and gave her goofy husband a small smile. _  
_

_Where brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore  
We won't hesitate  
To break down the garden gate  
There's not much time left today_

In all of their millennia of marriage and being godparents, they had some good godchildren, but none before or since could compare to Timmy. They had been through a lot in the past twenty-eight years, and neither would trade any of it for anything, nor would they want to spend a moment with anyone else.

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

_Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love you now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights_

Since leaving Timmy, they had been assigned to children all over the world. Their travels had taken them from Texas to Timbuktu and all points in between. Some assignments had lasted one or two years, some only lasted a month. However none had lasted as long as Timmy. __

Knock me down get back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors

In the times between assignments, they had rediscovered why they had fallen in love in the first place. The time alone had also given them the opportunity to try and win over their in-laws. Both Mama Cosma and Big Daddy were hard sells, but they seemed to be warming up to Wanda and Cosmo respectively.

It didn't matter though, no matter what kind of schemes either parent could come up with, Cosmo and Wanda survived them to fall even deeper in love with each other. _  
_  
_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah

Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long

Cosmo especially seemed to take a new found joy in defying his mother's wishes to be with Wanda. He had had enough of her constantly putting Wanda down, and finally put his foot down and told his mother that either she stop being hateful towards his wife, or he would never see his mother again. That seemed to sober her up…at least for the present. 

_There was a distance between you and I (between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now we look it in the eye_

Ooooo...Yeah!

It seemed to Wanda that Cosmo was trying to make up for all of the terrible things that he said after he got the fagiggily gland transplant from the evil genius Anti-Cosmo. It had taken nearly two years (and them almost divorcing) for Wanda to finally drag Cosmo back to Dr. Rip Studwell to find out was wrong with him.

After a battery of (very painful) tests, it was concluded that it was the glad that was making Cosmo act like he was. Dr. Studwell prescribed some medicine that countered the evil in the gland, and Cosmo soon returned to his normal (if you can call it that) self.

_There ain't no load that I can't hold  
Road so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors_

A waitress had just come by with their lunches, when a big purple folder _poofed_ into Wanda's lap. Both knew that their latest assignment had been chosen, and that their vacation was going to be cut short.

"Aw man, can't Jorgen at least give us a little more time to relax before sending us to some god awful place?" Cosmo whined, pushing his plate aside in disgust.

Wanda just gave him a look before opening the folder. Inside was a picture of two young children, along with a handwritten note from Jorgen attached to the front. It read:

_**Wanda and Cosmo, **_

_**Here is your latest assignment; I think you will be pleased with it. However, I warn you two not to be with them like you were with their father. DON'T SCREW THIS UP! **_

_**Jorgen Von Strangle…Toughest Fairy in the Universe**_

The note puzzled them both. It wasn't often that God Parents were assigned to the children of former God Children. They opened the folder completely and read the bios of the two children…who appeared to be twins.

"It can't be!" Cosmo squealed. Wanda turned to face her husband, who waved the picture in front of her. Upon looking at it harder, it hit Wanda as well.

"No, you don't think that it could be…" she began. Under the biography, the vital statistics proved them both right.

**Name(s): Timantha and Thomas Turner**

**Age: 10 human years old **

**Location: Dimmsdale, California, United States of America**

**Parents: Timothy and Tiffany (Tootie) Turner**

**Nicknames: Tammy and Tommy **

"Well I'll be damned; Jorgen gave us Timmy's kids!" Cosmo exclaimed, pumping his fists in victory.

"And look who he married. I guess he finally gave Tootie a chance!" Wanda said, fresh tears forming in her eyes. However, these were tears of joy…not only for the assignment, but also for the chance to see Timmy again.

_Life is a highway  
I wanna ride it all night long  
If you're going my way  
I wanna drive it all night long_

Gimme gimme gimme gimme yeah 


	24. What I've Done

_This fic is a challenge given to me by Queen. In this fic, we visit a post-apocalyptic Dimmsdale and find a beaten and broken man. He is full of regret and heartache. Who is it and why? Read on to find out. I do not own 'What I've Done' performed by Linkin Park._

This is not the world I knew growing up. They always said that the 'real world' wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. I don't think they would've guessed that it was actually full of death, destruction and devastation on this grand of a scale.

This world is full of that, plus nuclear fallout, famine, plagues, and an evil tyrant who controls what's left. It's all my fault.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

I stand in this tiny graveyard, like a thousand times before. All of these lost souls haunt me, and I alone am to blame for my torment. I could've stopped her…I _should've_ stopped her. The blood of all these innocents is on my hands because I didn't have the will to stop the most bloodthirsty, ruthless and homicidal maniac in human history. __

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

I was working for NASA at the time, working on a satellite system that would help seed the arid regions of the world to help them grow the most basic staples of the human diet.

All was well until the dark day that Vicky seemingly strolled into the Oval Office and assassinated the President in front of a global audience and pronounced herself the Grand Overlord of the Earth.

Many nations rose up against her, but she used the vast nuclear arsenal to annihilate those who opposed her. The death toll was enormous, higher then both World Wars I and II combined in the first month. It wasn't a war…it was a pure slaughter. Then she turned her sights on my project. __

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

We tried in vain to stop her, but with the full force of the former United States military behind her, we didn't stand a snowballs chance in Hell.

She enslaved us, using our technology and intelligence to build the ultimate weapon: a satellite mounted Neutron laser that could permanently shut down the electrical system of virtually anything. She could shut down a cab in Moscow to assassinate a diplomat or the entire power grid of New York City. __

Put to rest  
What you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty

I alone had the self-destruct codes, but I didn't use them. She had all the collateral she needed to keep me in line: my wife Trixie and our two daughters Amelia and Elizabeth. I sat back and watched as she tightened her grip on the globe.

A resistance was formed, but due to the machinations of a mole on the inside, they were wiped out in a matter of six months. Vicky took special pleasure in publicly executing the leadership with her bare hands. __

So let mercy come  
And wash away  
What I've done

Again, I sat back and did nothing. I knew it was coming due to the bugs I planted in her throne room at her opulent palace in Dimmsdale. I knew it all, but I didn't warn them out of sheer selfishness. Now, three of my closest friends are dead…more blood on my hands. __

I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done

For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done!!!

Today is the end of me. I can't bear the guilt anymore. I came here to say goodbye to my friends before I send myself on a one way trip to the bowels of Hell. Trixie and the girls are safe…hidden away with Sanjay and Elmer in what's left of Toronto. I know my girls will grow up strong and hopefully have a hand in taking down Vicky.

I pray that they don't remember their father to be a coward. I hope they remember that I loved them with everything that I had. If things had been different, Trixie and I would be watching with moist eyes as they start their first day of Kindergarten this year.

If only things were different…  
_  
I'll face myself  
To cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

I pull the .44 Magnum revolver out of my pocket, cock it and put it to my temple. I take one last look at the three headstones before me. One for Timmy, one for his wife Tootie, and one for Chester.

Whoever buried them at least had the decency to bury Timmy and Tootie side by side like a husband and wife should.

Vicky seemed to get off on murdering Timmy right in front of Tootie. She tortured him, and when he wouldn't beg for mercy she cut his left ear off for reasons I'm still not sure of.

She then mercilessly cut his eyelids off so he couldn't even close his eyes as she strangled him. His last words on this planet were that he loved his wife. With a sickening and macabre smile, she finished the job.

Tootie's was even more violent…so violent that I had to avert my eyes. All I can remember were her screams cursing her older sister to hell. I did turn to the screen when the screams ended, only to see Vicky, her right hand coated in black-red blood holding Tootie's heart high in the air before throwing it to the ground, stomping on it and throwing it on Timmy's lifeless corpse.

Chester's was the most 'merciful'…Vicky only put a bullet between his eyes.

Chester's wife Veronica will no doubt help Trixie get through for the first few months. Knowing Trixie as well as I do, it will take everything Veronica has to stop her from marching back to Dimmsdale to take Vicky on.

I can still hear her final words to me before she and the girls fled: _"I love you A.J."_

I look at the blood red sky once more. "I love you too my darling Trixie." I glance at the headstones, "Forgive me my friends."

I pull the trigger.   
_  
What I've done  
Forgiving what I've done  
_


	25. Ghostbusters

_This one-shot can be considered a 'deleted scene' from my story 'Meet the Creeper' (If you haven't read it, then read that first!). I do not own the song 'Ghostbusters' sung by Ray Parker Jr. _

As Timmy and A.J. peddled their bikes in the direction of the abandoned elementary school, all Timmy could think about was getting there in time to save his beloved Tootie. He had gritted his teeth so hard in frustration that his jaw ached, and the knuckles on his hands had turned white from him gripping the handlebars so hard.

"Dude, calm down before you blow a vein. We can't just rush right in there and try to stop Veronica from killing Tootie. We have to game plan this out!" A.J. yelled.

Timmy slammed on his brakes and leaped off his bike, letting it slam to the ground. A.J. did the same and walked over to his best friend. Timmy grabbed A.J. by the collar and stared a hole right through the genius.

"It isn't your goddamn girlfriend in there with that psychotic specter! You have no idea what I am going through!" Timmy growled at him before shoving A.J. away. A.J. just dusted himself off and walked after Timmy.

"No it's not, but I can relate." Timmy turned on his heel to face his friend. "Trixie and I had become more then just friends bro. We were going to tell everyone the night of Veronica's funeral." _  
_

Timmy walked over to his friend and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. A pregnant pause surrounded them before Timmy spoke again.

"How do we stop her?"

A.J. held up a rather worn book. "With this."

_If there's something strange  
in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

_If there's something weird  
and it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

The two went through the book as A.J. explained how all of this began. Timmy could only nod his head as he absorbed the information. Before tonight, he had never believed that this sort of stuff actually worked, but that had changed in a heartbeat.

If Veronica hurts one hair on Tootie's head...I swear to God I will kill her, and make damn sure it's permanent! Timmy mentally raged.

_I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts_

"So because of me, Veronica came back from the dead to exact revenge?"

"Sort of Timmy. She blamed Trixie for supposedly stealing your affection from her. Tad and Chad were killed because they constantly made fun of her. Chester on the other hand had wanted to see you and Tootie get together for whatever reason he had." 

If you're seeing things  
running through your head  
Who can ya call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!

An invisible man  
sleeping in your bed  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS! 

Timmy bowed his head. He had never had romantic feelings for Veronica. At first, he just pitied her because she was Trixie's 'shadow'. At the end of the day, he felt bad for her and wanted to be her friend. However, he had finally gotten it through his head about what he had in Tootie and had given up on Trixie. 

I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS 

"I'm not letting Tootie die! We have to stop Veronica at all costs!" Timmy yelled.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" A.J. whooped. The two made their way to their bikes and resumed their journey.  
_  
If ya all alone  
pick up the phone  
and call…  
GHOSTBUSTERS! _

I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I here it likes the girls  
I ain't afraid of no ghost  
Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah 

Along the way, Timmy had time to contemplate just how they were going to accomplish this seemingly impossible task. It was two young men versus a seemingly all-powerful ghost. They were dealing with something totally beyond the realm of this world. But beyond that, Timmy had to somehow prevent the gruesome demise of his one true love. He and Tootie had come too far to have it end like this.

Then there was A.J., who had lost the one girl who had ever taken an interest in him beyond using him to get better grades. To Timmy, he seemed hell bent on sending Veronica back to wherever her malevolent spirit had come from.

He wondered if using voodoo to combat Veronica was a good idea, but A.J. was the smartest of them all…so Timmy trusted his judgment. He had no other choice really. 

Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!

If you've had a dose of a  
freaky ghost baby  
Ya better call  
GHOSTBUSTERS! 

They pulled to within a block of the run down and condemned building. A.J. got off his bike, and Timmy followed suit. Timmy pulled out the 'Timmy Tracker' and performed another scan of the area.

"They're in the auditorium!" Timmy whispered. A.J. nodded and the two made their way inside. They roamed the halls, trying their best to remember the way. They got turned around, but they righted themselves.

They could hear Tootie ask: "Why the others? I can understand why you killed Trixie and why you want to kill me…but why Tad, Chad, and Chester?"

"That's it sweetheart, stall for time. I'm coming to save the day." Timmy said to himself. A.J. laid a hand on his shoulder and nodded his head as they proceeded down the hall. 

Lemme tell ya something  
Bustin' makes me feel good!

I ain't afraid of no ghosts  
I ain't afraid of no ghosts 

They were too focused to hear Veronica's explanation, even though they knew the story already. All Timmy could see in his mind's eye was they look of sheer terror of Tootie's face. The rattling of chains made the two boys accelerate to a full sprint. Time was running short on them. 

Don't get caught alone oh no…

GHOSTBUSTERS! 

They reached the double door entrance to the auditorium and stopped. Timmy backed up a few steps, primed to kick the doors down if need be.

"What do you think…heroic entrance?" Timmy asked with a small smile. A.J. rolled his eyes in mock disgust but stopped dead when they heard Tootie plead: "Please don't do this! If you really loved Timmy you wouldn't hurt me!"

This must have incensed Veronica, who bellowed: "What did you say?!"

They heard the tears in Tootie's voice as she responded: "If you truly loved Timmy, you wouldn't hurt the one he loves."

The next sound was Veronica screaming at the top of her lungs: "You just sealed your fate bitch!"

_When it comes through your door  
Unless you just want some more  
I think you better call…  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

That's all Timmy needed to hear. He ran at the door and nearly put his foot through the solid wood. His ankle, shin, and knee hurt like hell, but that was unimportant at the moment, all that mattered was saving Tootie.

"STOP!" he yelled once his momentum stopped.

Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!  



	26. Highway to Hell

_This time around, it's someone's wedding day…normally a joyous occasion. However, for one young man, this day has turned into an absolute nightmare! I don't own 'Highway to Hell' performed by AC/DC _

As the young man stood at the alter, he could not help but reflect on the actions that had brought him here today. This was supposed to be the greatest day of his life, but he couldn't help but hate it more with every passing second.

In all actuality, it's not the _day_ itself that he hated, but who he is _marrying_. He was marrying a scheming, conniving, lying, evil shrew of a woman, and it's all of his own doing.

_Living easy, living free  
Season ticket on a one-way ride  
Asking nothing, leave me be  
Taking everything in my stride  
Don't need reason, don't need rhyme  
Ain't nothing I would rather do  
Going down, party time  
My friends are gonna be there too…_

As the music played and the bride made her way down the aisle, the memories came flooding back to him in one fell swoop. It happened late one night, one steamy night of passion had led to this. She had called him up, crying her eyes out about how her then current boyfriend had up and left her for some country in Europe that she couldn't even pronounce.

He had always been wary of the girl, but her tears sounded genuine. He honestly couldn't blame the guy…whatever his name was…for leaving her. Every guy that had gotten within three hundred yards of her took off for the hills. Only one person had ever gone toe to toe with her and survived.

_I'm on the Highway to Hell  
On the Highway to Hell  
Highway to Hell  
I'm on the Highway to Hell!_

Though the lacey veil, he could see that she was grinning ear to ear like a Cheshire cat who had finally cornered a mouse. The sweat beaded and began to run down his forehead at the thought of spending the rest of his life married to this woman.

He still wasn't sure what prompted him to invite her over to his apartment, but he did. After a fifteen minute long sob-fest (fueled by six or seven beers on her part), she looked up at him with pitiful, red-tinged eyes.

His resolve had melted (no thanks to the five beers he had consumed because of her mere presence), and he reached out and took her hand as he kissed her. From there, things progressed until he carried her into his bedroom and they made mad, passionate love. __

No stop signs, speed limit  
Nobody's gonna slow me down  
Like a wheel, gonna spin it  
Nobody's gonna mess me round  
Hey Satan, payin' my dues  
Playing in a rocking band  
Hey Momma, look at me  
I'm on my way to the promised land

The next morning, he awoke with a killer hangover and a vague memory of what happened the night before. He rolled over and found the other side of the king sized bed empty, but the sheets and pillows had been messed up, so he knew _something_ had happened.

He went about his normal routine, and he didn't hear from her for about a month or two, until he finally got an angry phone call from her saying that she was pregnant and that he was the father.

Of course he didn't believe her. She had a reputation of being _loose_ after all and had been rumored to have been with half of the adult male population of Dimmsdale. He had demanded every single test he could think of, and even some he was sure that didn't exist to prove he was not the father. 

_I'm on the Highway to Hell  
On the Highway to Hell  
Highway to Hell_

He had personally paid for all of the tests, and all came back with the same result: he was indeed the father of her hell-spawn. He hadn't known what to do first: cry, put his hand through the nearest brick wall or puke. So he did all three in succession.

Having been raised by old school parents, he knew he had no other choice but to marry this evil witch. He swallowed all of his pride on the night that he proposed, and of course she gleefully accepted. As word spread, more and more stunned citizens came up to him and asked if it was true.

Always with a sigh, he bowed his head and mumbled that the rumors were true. Every single time, he was greeted with stunned gasps and shocked looks on their faces. None more so then with his soon to be sister in law and her fiancée. _  
_

_I'm on the Highway to Hell  
(Highway to Hell) I'm on the Highway to Hell  
(Highway to Hell) Highway to Hell  
(Highway to Hell) Highway to Hell  
(Highway to Hell)  
_

_And I'm going down, all the way down! _

He felt the not so gentle nudge of a slender elbow in his ribs, jarring him from his thoughts and back to reality. His bride glared a hole right through him as the priest cleared his throat.

The groom's gaze went from him to his bride to the bride's parents and her sister Tootie who was holding his infant daughter and finally to his soon to be sister in law's fiancée Timmy Turner, all of whom looked as if they were ready to throw up.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" the groom quickly asked, tugging at his collar and shaking his head nervously.

The priest gave him a sideways glance. "I said…do you Chipington Harold Skylark III take Victoria Marcia McDonald to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Chip heaved a long sigh before uttering the fateful words: "I do."

Before the priest could even say the words, Vicky threw up her snow white veil and forced her ruby red lips to his. Since his family didn't believe in divorce, he knew that…barring a bolt of lightning rocketing through the ceiling and striking one or both of them dead…they were forever Mr. and Mrs. Chip Skylark.

Why, oh why couldn't it have been Britney Britney? He wondered as they raced out of the chapel to the waiting limo as the rice flew and the paparazzi snapped pictures of the (not so happy) couple. 

_I'm on the Highway to Hell!_


	27. Every Breath You Take

_We journey into the mind of a woman who has secretly loved Timmy Turner since they were children. However, she has had to watch him from a distance. This is told from her perspective. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing here. Characters used herein are the property of Hartman, Davis and Nickelodeon. I also do not own 'Every Breath You Take' by The Police. _

I'm anxious tonight. Tonight is the anniversary of the night I lost the love of my life to that tramp. I don't mean that big headed so called "genius" and that sleaze bag wife of his. No, I mean Timmy Turner. The boy who suddenly dropped into my once peaceful and happy existence and shook me to the point of obsession.

_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you  
_

I've been watching him for about twenty years now. I took the liberty of placing hidden cameras all around his house and everywhere else I could think of. I've seen his every move from every conceivable angle and watched him (with great pleasure I might add) break several girls' hearts along the way.

I could never have imagined that he would grow from a goofy, kind of dumb little boy into a strong, sexy, headstrong man. That pink hat wearing, bucktoothed little boy seemed to morph overnight, like a caterpillar into a sexy butterfly. Of course it happened, was there any doubt about it?

_  
Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay  
I'll be watching you_

Some have called me a stalker, and even my best friend has begged me to get psychological help. I ignore them all because I know in my heart that if I had just half a chance, that I could make him mine. No other man can measure up to the standard that my Timmy has set. __

Oh can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches 

_With every step you take_

Every time he would get a new girlfriend, my heart would sink down into the soles of my feet. It would kill me to watch and see him make these girls happier then they probably have been in their entire lives.

That being said, I would leap for joy and do a little dance whenever Timmy would dump these bimbos. I took especially great pleasure in watching him break up with that air-headed cheerleader Veronica. What the hell was he thinking in dating someone so inferior? She was so far beneath him in so many ways that it hurt me just to watch sometimes. __

Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you

However, from tonight's video, I think I've finally lost Timmy for good. I had to sit here and watch him propose to the newest little girl in his life…some brunette tramp that goes by the name of Tootie. What the hell kind of name is that?

If I remember correctly, she is the one that stalked him endlessly when they were children. That just goes to show you what a good heart Timmy has. To be able to forgive his one time stalker and try to make a life for himself with her.

I was nauseated beyond belief when she screamed her head off when she accepted. The ensuing make-out session didn't help matters either. All I can see is red right now, the anger is burning so hot that I can feel its sting all over my body. __

Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby please_

I know I treated him badly…stringing him along like I did, but that was just a ruse. It was all just an act and a façade that I had to perpetrate to keep suspicion to a minimum. He haunts my dreams, like a ghost that is always just out of my reach.

How could he do this to me? How could he have simply turned a blind eye to me and my undying devotion to him? So what that I've been stuck here in Retroville since I broke up with that jerk Neutron. The only reason I was dating him was so I had access to that inter-dimensional portal of his so I could make trips to Dimmsdale. God I felt so dirty whenever he would touch or even _kiss _me. I'm a one man woman, and my man was Timmy!

_Oh, cant you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every breath you take_

My gaze returns to the screen, and I have to avert my eyes. The problem with spying like this is that sometimes you see _way_ more then you want to. It is very painful and aggravating to watch him make love to another woman, and it's especially hard to swallow that it wasn't me that he held in his arms when he lost his virginity. 

_Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
I'll be watching you_

At least I was able to keep his beautiful blue eyes off that _bitch _Betty Quinlan. She would've corrupted poor Timmy to the point of no return! It was hard enough watching him dating those tow-headed girls in Dimmsdale, if Quinlan had gotten her talons into my man then I probably would've been locked up in some loony bin after murdering her!

I can't stand to watch this anymore, so I turn off the monitor and turn towards my bedroom. Once inside, my eyes land on the pink hat I stole from Timmy a long time ago. I gently pick it up and caress it like a long lost friend.

I may have lost him for good, but at least he's happy.

Happy…

_Every move you make  
Every step you take  
I'll be watching you_

I swear to God that if she hurts him, I will find a way to make my way back to Dimmsdale and kill her! I will do anything…and I do mean _anything_ to protect my Timmy from heartbreak. No woman in either of our dimensions deserves him except me! However, I will not intervene in his life unless necessary.

My name is Cynthia Aurora Vortex, but is it so wrong to believe that I could be Cynthia Aurora _Turner_?

_I'll be watching you…  
_


	28. Born to Be Wild

_In this story, the guys decide to take an unexpected road trip. However they do so without consulting the most important people in their lives! I do not own "Born to Be Wild" by Steppenwolf. _

Twenty-nine year old A.J. Phillips was sitting in his new lab running several calculations on his latest project. Since he owned the company, there was no timetable on when he was to be finished. He was more concerned about his upcoming wedding to one Ms. Trixie Tang then the project getting finished.

He was about to enter more code when his doorbell rang. Massaging his temples, he wearily made his way to the front door. He barely had time to make a sound as a bag was quickly thrown over his head and his arms pinned behind his back. He tried to fight back, but his assailants were too strong.

He felt himself being shoved into the backseat of a car. When he righted himself, he tried in vain to get the cover off of his face.

"Whatever it is you want…you can have! Just don't hurt me or my fiancée!" he cried.

The bag was suddenly yanked off his bald head and he got a good look at who was kidnapping him. Upon seeing the weird grins on the two men's faces, he let out an irritated groan.

"You guys are such idiots!" he yelled at his best friends Chester McBadbat and Tim Turner.

"Hey, it was _his_ idea." Chester said dryly as he drove the car out of Dimmsdale.

"Well, who does Trixie think she is, telling me not to throw my best friend a balls-out bachelor party?!" Tim whooped from the passenger seat.

A few miles outside town, curiosity finally got to A.J. "Where are we going exactly?" he asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Chester and Tim just looked at one another before shouting: "Vegas baby!"

A.J. just groaned again, this was the _last_ thing Trixie wanted.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way_

The more they drove, the more A.J. decided to get into it. In his mind, how could Trixie be so hypocritical in telling him not to have a party, when she took Tootie and Veronica all over Europe for two weeks of "sisterly bonding" as they called it. After seeing the credit card bills, that "sisterly bonding" shouldn't have included charges at some of the hottest night spots in Paris and Milan.

"Hell yeah, let's paint Vegas a new shade of red boys!" A.J. whooped as they crossed the California-Nevada border.

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

The three whooped and hollered as they came over a hill and the lights of the Las Vegas Strip came into view. This was the first trip to the city for all three, so they all had high hopes of the weekend to come. Of course, it would be good clean fun.

_I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under_

They arrived at the newest and most hip hotel/casino on the Vegas strip. After checking into their rooms, they met up in the sports bar of the hotel to game plan how they were going to enjoy some "brotherly bonding".

"Let's hit the casino first, then we can cruise the strip in that hot little sports car Tim rented." Chester stated while drinking a beer.

"Nah, dude two words: strip club!" Tim fired back, not content on just sitting around gambling while sipping his Rum and Cola.

A.J. didn't say much in response to those two choices. His thoughts were back in Dimmsdale and how Trixie would take his sudden absence. He sipped at a martini as his two friends argued with each other.

_Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space _

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die 

"Let's do both guys! We only get this one chance to get to Vegas without the girls, so let's make the most of it." A.J. finally said, ending the argument once and for all he hoped.

Chester and Tim didn't answer, they just grabbed him and the three got into the car and sped off down the strip. _  
_  
_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_

After taking in the sights along the strip, and watching some of the hottest ladies Sin City had to offer, they came back to the hotel and began gambling. Tim cleaned up at the Craps table while Chester made some big time money playing Texas Hold 'Em. A.J. didn't fare so well, but he was able to break even at Roulette.

The weekend flew by, with the guys partying until the wee hours of the morning like they did in college. While they did flirt with a lot of the ladies that crossed their paths, they remembered that the "Don't Touch" rule was in effect since two of them were married and one was about to be.

Their last night ended with them relaxing in the hot tub of A.J.'s suite, drinking champagne and reminiscing about the events that had led up to the moment they were sharing.

"Boys, I feel the need in my heart to thank you both. Not just for this weekend, but for everything. Especially you Tim, if it wasn't for you…I wouldn't be about to marry Trixie Tang!" A.J. slurred, having ingested a little too much.

"No problem bro. I knew you two would make an excellent couple. Just remember that Timothy makes a great first name for a boy!" Tim replied, the champagne hitting him as well.

They toasted A.J.'s impending nuptials, as well as Tim and Chester's own wives before calling it a night for the long trip back to Dimmsdale.

_Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space_

The trip went as smoothly as possible, even if Chester had a killer hangover from mixing tequila and champagne. They continued to reminisce as the miles melted away. The closer they got to Dimmsdale, the more they were convinced that they got away with their little trip.

"There's no way in hell that the girls know where we were." Chester said confidently as they passed the city limits.

Tim and A.J. just smiled and nodded their heads, exuding as much confidence as Chester did.

_Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die_

That confidence melted like a snow cone in Phoenix when they pulled into the driveway of A.J.'s home. They got out of the car and were stunned at what they found. Standing on his porch with what looked to be rolling pins in their hands and _very_ angry looks on their faces were Tootie Turner, Veronica McBadbat and the soon to be Trixie Phillips.

"I thought I specifically told you two _not _to throw him a bachelor party!" Trixie screeched.

"It was his idea!" Tim and Chester both yelled, pointing at each other.

"Timothy Thomas Turner, you are in so much trouble!" a pregnant Tootie yelled as she advanced on her husband.

"The same goes for you Chester Adam McBadbat!" Veronica echoed.

The two boys gulped as their wives got into the car. They gave meek looks to their friend before getting into the car and driving off.

Trixie glared at her soon to be husband. "You better be damn thankful that I love you so much to tolerate this shit!" she yelled at him as she marched into his house.

"Yes dear." A.J. sighed, head hung low as he trudged into his home.

_Born to be wild  
Born to be wild_


	29. Enter Sandman

_In this one shot, find out why sometimes what can once be a beautiful dream can become a horrible nightmare! Oh, I don't own 'Enter Sandman', which is performed by Metallica. _

Tim Turner watched his two young children play from a red and white checkered blanket. He couldn't believe that he had such a good life. He had two beautiful children, a great job, and a loving and devoted wife to boot.

As Tammy and Tommy played on the jungle gym, he turned to his wife and smiled. He couldn't believe that they had been married for ten incredible years, because every morning it felt like they were newlyweds.

_Say your prayers little one  
Don't forget, my son  
To include everyone_

However, something was amiss, while he couldn't immediately place it, something was seriously wrong with the situation. He ran his hand through his wife's silky raven hair and gently kissed her lips. He felt the warmth of her lips and the radiance of her love in his very soul, but still, he couldn't figure out what was bothering him so much.

_Tuck you in, warm within  
Keep you free from sin  
Till the sandman he comes_

He turned to watch his two young children chase each other around the playground. He couldn't believe he was so blessed to have sired two precious gifts from God. While they were trying at times, he loved them with the deepest devotion a father could.

He was always proud of any accomplishment the twins earned, and would often be seen bragging about his kids around the water cooler at work.

Tammy, he noted looked so much like her mother that sometimes it was just scary. Even some of her mannerisms and vocal patterns so perfectly matched his wife that he had to do a double take just to make sure it was her and not her mother talking to him if he had his back turned.

Tommy was definitely his father's son. At times Tim felt bad that his son had apparently taken after his dad in his love of his pink hat. The first time his wife had put it on little Tommy's head, Tim nearly had a fit. She, of course, just laughed and commented that he looked as cute as his father had in it.

Unfortunately, at times it seemed that Tommy had inherited his father's penchant for getting into trouble. The best example was when he took on the school bully (no surprise that it was Francis' son mind you) for trying to beat up his younger (by ninety seconds) sister for her lunch money. Tommy had knocked him out and got suspended for a week, but even though he had to punish the boy, Tim was secretly proud that Tommy had stood up for his sister. 

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight  
_  
_Exit light…  
Enter night…  
Take my hand…  
We're off to Never-Never land_

Tim laid back and tucked his hands behind his head. This was a moment that he lived for, lazy Saturday afternoons with his family like he had always planned. Sure, his life had taken its share of twists and turns, but in hindsight he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Something's wrong, shut the light  
Heavy thoughts tonight  
And they aren't of Snow White_

"Could this day get any better?" Tim wondered out loud with a smile on his face.

"I don't think so honey. This is about as perfect as it can get." his wife replied. The smile on his face quickly faded away. That was it! That's what is wrong with this picture…that wasn't his wife's voice!

_Dreams of war, dreams of liars  
Dreams of dragon's fire  
And of things that will bite_

_Sleep with one eye open  
Gripping your pillow tight_

"Yeah babe." Tim replied, yet the mirth of the moment had passed. How was this possible…he wasn't married to _her_! She was married to A.J.! He decided to play along and see where this startling revelation took him.

The woman laid down next to him and slipped her slender arm behind his head. Tim shivered a little at her touch, feeling so dirty and like such a cheater. She must have sensed his sudden apprehension, because the look on her face was a mask of confusion.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" she asked. 

_Exit light…  
Enter night…  
Take my hand…  
Off to Never-Never land_

_Now I lay me down to sleep  
Pray the lord my soul to keep  
If I die before I wake  
Pray the lord my soul to take_

"Nothing honey, must of caught a sudden chill is all." he quickly replied.

"In mid-June? I hope you're not getting sick before our big vacation."

_Hush little baby, don't say a word  
And never mind that noise you heard  
It's just the beast under your bed,  
In your closet, in your head_

Tim closed his eyes and turned towards the woman. He feared what he would find when he opened them, but he willed himself to open his eyes. Upon laying eyes on his "wife", he let out a small gasp. _  
_  
_Exit light…  
Enter night…  
Grain of sand!_

"What's wrong my love? You look like you've seen a ghost." she calmly inquired.

"YOU'RE NOT MY WIFE!" Tim screamed as he bolted to his feet and made a dash for his children.

Tim suddenly awoke in his bed. His night shirt and the sheets around him were damp with sweat. He gulped in a few quick breaths to steady his breathing. He wiped his brow and felt a stirring next to him.

"Are you all right Timmy?" Tootie Turner asked sleepily.

"I'm fine Toot. Just had a nightmare is all." he replied, beginning to regain his composure.

Tootie just shook her head as she rubbed his back. "The one about you being married to Trixie again?"

"Yeah. I'm so sorry babe, I didn't mean to disturb you. Remind me not to eat your dad's five alarm chili before bed next time."

Tootie just gave him a small smile and a light kiss on his stubble covered cheek. She knew she had nothing to fear about Trixie stealing Tim anymore. They all were close friends and it was even Tim who hooked Trixie and A.J. up in the first place.

"Try to get some rest Timmy. We have that long trip to see Vicky and Mark tomorrow and I don't need you falling asleep behind the wheel."

Tim replied with a gentle kiss on her cool forehead. She smiled again and turned over and went back to sleep. Tim got up, went to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and downed two acid reducing tablets before crawling back into bed and wrapping an arm around his wife.

He drifted off to sleep to the smell of her conditioner and her rhythmic breathing. Sure, his life had taken some weird turns, like his falling in love with Tootie…but he wouldn't have it any other way.

_Exit light…  
Enter night…  
Take my hand…  
We're off to Never-Never land!  
_


	30. Bounce

_In this fic, there are times when something that was so obvious hits you like a ton of bricks. For one young man in Dimmsdale, that day is today. I do not own "Bounce" by Bon Jovi. _

Fourteen year old Timmy Turner sat looking out the grungy window of the cafeteria at the gloomy sky above Dimmsdale Junior High. In the past few days he had been doing a lot of soul searching and deep thinking about one topic: Trixie Tang, the girl he had always had a crush on.

In his time of thought, he had realized that his love for her was the definition of 'unrequited'. To him, it was like his eyes had been opened for the first time to all the mistreatment and humiliation she had made him endure. In fact, the only time she ever seemed to come around was when he had something she wanted.

_I been knocked down so many times  
Counted out 6, 7, 8, 9  
Written off like some bad deal  
If you're breathing you know how it feels  
Call it karma, call it luck  
Me, I just don't give a F-f-f  
_

_Bounce, Bounce! Nothing's gonna keep me down  
Bounce, Bounce! Stand up, shout it out  
Bounce, Bounce! I play hard, I play to win  
Count me out, count me in  
I'll be bouncing back again_

He was so caught up in his own thoughts that he failed to notice that the object of this journey had entered the room. Everyone else was doing the whole "not worthy" routine, which pleased the young debutant, until she spied Timmy not even paying attention to her.

A sinister grin crossed her flawless face as she sauntered over to the young man. She knew that she was like catnip to the boy, and that her mere presence was more then enough to get him back in line. _  
_

_This ain't no game; I play it hard  
Kicked around, cut, stitched and scarred  
I'll take the hit but not the fall  
I know no fear, still standing tall  
You can call it karma, call it luck  
Me, I just don't give a F-f-f-f-f _

"Hi empty bus seat." she cheerfully called once within five feet of Timmy. However, her normal "greeting" didn't have its intended affect, as the boy continued to stare out the window with his back turned towards her. Timmy had indeed heard her, but decided to ignore her intentionally just to get under her skin.

"Hey! When I speak to you, you damn well better answer me!" she growled through clenched teeth.

_Bounce, Bounce! Nothing's gonna keep me down  
Bounce, Bounce! Stand up, shout it out  
Bounce, Bounce! I play hard, I play to win  
Count me out, count me in  
I'll be bouncing back again_

Bounce!

"Shove it up your ass Trixie!" Timmy retorted over his shoulder. He had yelled it loud enough that everyone had heard it, causing the cavernous room to go deadly quiet in a matter of milliseconds.

"What did you say to me?!" she screamed.

Timmy turned to face the angry young woman. "I thought I made myself clear. Take your little attitude and shove it up your ass! I'm over you Trixie!" he finished with a yell.

Unknown to Trixie, her best friend Veronica Star was standing behind her nearly doing cartwheels at Timmy's sudden outburst. To the blonde, this had been a long time coming and Timmy was doing it where he knew it would hurt Trixie the most: in public. However, unknown to the three of them, there was another person watching the exchange from the back of the crowd with a vested interest.

"Why you ungrateful little bastard!" Trixie yelled. Timmy said nothing, he just pointed to his jaw, signifying that he was allowing Trixie an open shot. That's all the encouragement she needed as she reared back and punched Timmy as hard as she could. He just closed his eyes and massaged his jaw a little before letting out a devious cackle.

_Bring it on, I like it rough  
In your face, I call your bluff  
It ain't karma, it ain't luck  
Me, I just don't give a F-f-f-f-f-f-f…_

"With that out of the way, now I can explain myself." Timmy began.

"You see Trixie, I took the extended weekend to contemplate some things, namely you. I must admit that I came to some very insightful conclusions. The biggest one being that I have done nothing but waste my valuable and precious time pursuing you for all of these years. The second biggest one was that there was and I pray still is someone who genuinely loved me for all of these years…and no it's not you Veronica." Timmy said, pointing at the startled cheerleader.

_Bounce, Bounce! Nothing's gonna keep me down  
Bounce, Bounce! Stand up, shout it out  
Bounce, Bounce! I play hard, I play to win  
Count me out, count me in  
I'll be bouncing back again  
_

"I finally realized that I was no better then you in the way I treated her. I hope that she will forgive me and give me one more chance, but if karma comes back to bite me and she treats me like I'm treating you…then I can accept that." he continued.

"As far as you are concerned Trixie Tang, I will never forgive you, nor will I give you one more chance at redemption. When you're older and married to some stiff, I would hope that you would look back and finally see that all I wanted to give you was undying love and devotion. On that day, listen closely, because you will probably hear the sound of me cackling my head off at you. Until then, have a good life Trixie…God knows you don't deserve it!" he finished before raising his middle fingers right in her face.

The entire room burst into cheers as Timmy turned and walked out, leaving a shell-shocked Trixie standing there with her jaw hanging wide open. He left the cafeteria and plopped down hard on the nearest bench. He buried his head in his hands, knowing he did what he had to do. While he was trying to regain his breath, a raven haired young woman walked up and sat down next to him.

"Did you really mean that about me Timmy?" Tootie McDonald asked in a soft voice. Timmy's head jerked out of his hands and he stared at the beautiful young woman.

"Yes I did Tootie. I also meant it about the karma thing between you and I. If you hate me as much as I hate Trixie, I understand and can deal with it."

Tootie just sat quietly for a few moments, just studying Timmy. Far from that, she was still as madly in love with him. She was also proud of the courage it took for him to stand up to Trixie.

"No Timmy, I don't hate you. In fact, I still love you." she said with a small smile. Timmy perked up with a smile to match hers and gently took her slender hand into his.

"I'm willing to give you one more chance." she began, the smile fading slightly. "But, if you hurt me again, I have no problem sicking Vicky on you. Consider yourself on probation Timmy Turner." Timmy went wide eyed for a moment, the realization of what she was saying hitting him…either shape up, or face the consequences.

"Don't worry, I screwed up once…it won't happen again, I promise Tootie." She gave him a soft smile and a small peck on the cheek before the pair stood up. With smiles on their faces, the newly minted couple walked hand in hand down the hall as the bell rang for class to begin again.

_Bounce, Bounce!   
Nothing's gonna keep me down  
Bounce, Bounce! Stand up, shout it out  
Bounce, Bounce! I play hard, I play to win  
Count me out, count me in  
I'll be bouncing back again  
_


	31. Music Box

_Queen Datsuh again. Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you enjoy this new addition. Sorry for the delay, I'm having bad computer trouble. BAD. I don't own 'Music Box' sung by Regina Spektor. _

**Music Box (Trapped)**

_Life inside the music box ain't easy _

Veronica got up and brushed her hair. A Star must always look her best. Always dress her best. Always be the best. She'd always be second to Trixie at school. But everywhere else she had to shine. 'Stars are Stars' that's what her mother always told her. 'You are our legacy darling' her father stated formally back when she was five. She never forgot those words. She never forgot the words that told her she'd never lead a normal life. The life of a carefree teenager.

_The mallets hit   
The gears are always turning _

After the maid lay out her clothes and she got dressed she hurried down the steps to get to school.

"No running dear," Mrs. Cordelia Star said formally, "dogs run, people float in their movements, our kind of people."

"Yes mother," Veronica responded and walked down the stairs regally.

_**Great I'm going to be late, **_Veronica thought.

----

_And everyone inside the mechanism  
Is yearning to get out  
_

At school Veronica walked into class and sat with the other students. She decided to go to an expensive Prep School in America instead of her parents' choices of Italy or France. The school in the movie Cruel Intentions had nothing on this. The pressure to be on top, exude class and live up the expectations of your family was at the extreme here.

_And sing another melody completely _

Veronica tapped her foot in boredom. No one secretly passed papers in this class. No soft chatter. No jumping up and acting the fool when the teacher was away. Everyone was worried about reputation. Being the best, upholding the family name. It drove Veronica nuts. But she was just like them. Not daring to public break the status quo. But she secretly wished to. Oh she secretly wished to break the damn thing in two and throw it down a garbage chute.

_So different from the one they're always singing _

Veronica sighed as she exited class.

"Bored?" Tad asked.

"Of course not," Veronica said immediately.

Tad looked at her for a moment. Then he shrugged and walked off.

_**You can't even let it slip that this life is boring to you, **_Veronica thought, _**even questioning it can land you in disgrace.**_

----

_I close my eyes and think that I have found me  
But then I feel mortality surround me_

Veronica hurried into the mall. It was Saturday and today she was going shopping with her friends who went to public school. Surprisingly that included Chad and Trixie. But both kept up their grades and behavior in exchange for the freedom of not being under the watchful eye of their parents or those of their status at all times. Veronica envied them.

"Hi guys," Veronica said happily.

"Hey Veronica," her friends said in unison.

"Mall Rush!" Trixie declared.

Mall Rush was when they ran through the mall grabbing anything they could buy. Also they made as much noise as possible and the person who got the most stuff without being banned or removed from a store won.

But just as Veronica exited the last store she bucked into someone.

"Veronica?" Mr. Anthony Star asked.

Veronica gulped.

----

_I want to sing another melody  
So different from the one I always sing  
_

Veronica sat in her room sighing. She got a month's grounding for her little escapade. 'What if our friends saw you?' her mother said angrily. 'This isn't the behavior of a Star' her father told her formally. Sometimes Veronica wished she wasn't a Star. Money bought a lot of things. But what was the point when in exchange you lose your freedom?

_But when I do the dishes  
I run the water very, very, very hot_

Veronica suddenly got up.

"I'm going to do something different," Veronica said determined, "something fun."

Veronica went in her closet and dug out clothes she had secretly bought and hid. Soon she was wearing a red shirt with crossbones on it, crumpled blue jeans, and white sneakers. Items like these were banned in her house T-shirts were seen as low class, jeans were to be worn almost never and if worn, name brand all the way (this one wasn't) and sneakers were considered ghastly by her parents. But Veronica was determined to do something different today. And her high class parents weren't stopping her.

_And then I fill the sink to the top with bubbles of soap  
And then I set all the bottle caps I own afloat  
And it's the greatest voyage in the history of plastic_

Veronica carefully slipped out the mansion and avoided the surveillance cameras. Soon she was aimlessly walking around Dimmsdale.

_**Was this really a good idea? **_Veronica wondered.

Suddenly Veronica shrieked when a skater almost mowed her over.

"Watch it!" Veronica cried angrily.

"Veronica?" a voice asked.

Veronica turned around the see Timmy, Mark and Chester.

"Oh, um, hi," Veronica said.

"Hey," Timmy said, "I knew it was you."

Mark and Chester weren't so forthcoming.

"Anyway I have to go after Elmer," Timmy said, "it's his first day skating."

Veronica then recalled that the person who nearly hit her had read hair.

"No kidding," Veronica said frankly.

Timmy laughed and walked off with Chester.

"Aren't you going?" Veronica asked Mark.

"What if I don't feel like it?" Mark snapped.

Veronica's face darkened. Then she grinned, Mark had always been mean to her. Maybe she could finally get him back.

_And then I slip my hands in and start to make waves  
And then I dip my tongue in and take a taste  
It tastes like soap, but it doesn't really taste like soap  
And then I lower in my whole mouth and take a gulp!_

Veronica suddenly grabbed his green hat and ran. Her legs pumping as she heard him hollering and chasing after her. Suddenly Timmy was waving at her, soon she realized that he wanted her to throw him the hat. She did. Then Timmy passed it to Chester who got away from it until Mark cornered him. But by then he had passed it to Elmer who threw it to a teenager with purple hair wearing sunglasses. Mark chased the teen but was soon tackled by Timmy, Chester and hesitantly, Elmer.

Veronica decided to chase after the teen and get the hat. She recalled how Mark used to wear a green cap before he got that hat. She guessed he couldn't wear that cap again anyway. He was ten back then after all. Soon she saw the teen and walked over. But she froze when she saw him remove his sunglasses.

"Tad?"

_And start to feel mortality surround me  
I close my eyes and think that I have found me_

Tad who had dyed his hair purple and was currently wearing a Blue shirt, white jeans and blue sneakers looked at Veronica like a deer caught in the headlights. His reputation would be ruined if people found out he came here. Tad's parents were the only parents in the world Veronica was grateful not to have.

"I won't tell," Veronica promised sitting beside him, "I like your hair."

Tad looked away.

"My parents are sending me to France next year," Tad revealed, "said I need to be more refined if I had a chance to marry the girl they intend for me to marry."

_But life inside the music box ain't easy  
The mallets hit, the gears are always turning_

Veronica was horrified. Tad was a zillion times more refined than her. Who the hell did his parents want him to marry?

"Until today I thought I'd never want to marry her," Tad said, "I thought she'd only keep me trapped in the life I already detest and hate."

Veronica nodded feeling sorry for him. Then she realized that he said until today. Veronica was soon on her feet looking at him in horror. She knew her parents were negotiating with a few families that they thought were appropriate for Veronica to marry into. But she never knew Tad's family was in the running.

_And everyone inside the mechanism  
Is yearning to get out  
And sing another melody completely_

"You're actually fun," Tad said and smiled, "it's hard to find a fun girl in our circle."

Veronica smiled. Soon she was blushing. Tad laughed and Veronica shoved him.

"You're going to make it worse," Veronica whined.

"You're cute when you blush," Tad said causing both of then to go red.

"Maybe I'll go to France too, just for one year," Veronica stated.

"Would you?" Tad asked happily.

"Yeah," Veronica said, "get to know one of my potential husbands better," she added.

Tad chuckled and leaned against her.

"We'll never escape our rich lives, will we?" Tad asked.

"No," Veronica admitted, "but we can rebel a little," she said, "until we become just another knob in the system."

"I'll always fight it, the urge to just give in," Tad said, "I'll fight 'til I lose."

"Me too," Veronica said leaning on him, "I'll try to be fun girl forever."

Both laughed then got up to take a walk around the park together. Their fingers firmly intertwined.

_Is yearning to get out  
Is yearning to get out  
Is yearning to get out_


	32. Amazed

_Spangladesh here again. In this fic, we travel into the future and witness an anniversary party like no other. I do not own "Amazed" by Lonestar._

Fourteen year old Tammy Turner looked around the crowded ballroom nervously. She never really liked public speaking, and she really hated public _singing_. She would always freeze up and forget the words to the song she was singing…like the time during the 3rd grade Christmas pageant.

A light push on her shoulder shook her from her thoughts. Her twin brother Tommy was trying to get her attention. Tammy shook her head and stared at her brother.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you Tammy?" Tommy asked, arms akimbo.

"I'm sorry Tom, I guess I just zoned out for a moment."

Tommy just smiled at her. He knew she was nervous, and he was trying to calm her down.

"I didn't know so many people liked Mom and Dad. Aunt Trixie really pulled this thing together didn't she?" Tommy said, waving his hand across the crowded room.

"That she did bro. It was really nice of her to throw Mom and Dad a Fifteenth Anniversary party. She, Aunt Vicky and Aunt Veronica really went all out this year. The food was awesome, and I wish that we were old enough to hit that bar. A drink sounds like the cure for my jitters."

Tommy laughed and led her back to their table. Grandma and Grandpa Turner were chatting with Grandma and Grandpa McDonald when the teens sat down. All four smiled upon noticing their grandchildren's presence.

"Hey kiddo, how you holding up?" David Turner asked of his granddaughter.

"I'm fine Grandpa. I hope Mom and Dad like what we are going to do for them."

"Oh I'm sure they will sweetie. You know Tootie just loves gatherings like this." Nicole McDonald replied.

"So how'd you two put that slide show together?" Victor McDonald inquired.

"Most of the pictures came from you guys, Uncle Chester and Uncle A.J., and Aunt Veronica was the one who gave us the song. She said something about it being the song they had their first dance to." Tommy replied.

"That's right, and I don't think there was a dry eye in the house when they finished. I know Nicole and I were just bawling our eyes out." Katherine Turner said, eyes brimming at the memory.

The _clinking_ of a spoon against a glass got everyone's attention. Chester had taken his place at the podium, and was ready to speak.

"It's time Tammy, break a leg!" Tommy called as Tammy made her way next to her "Uncle".

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have gathered here tonight to celebrate the day my best friends Tim and Tootie _finally_ got married." Chester began. His emphasis on _finally_ bringing hearty laughter from the people in the room, and a light blush to his friends' faces.

"So to get things started, their children have a special gift they want to give their parents. So take it away Tammy!" he finished, handing the young lady the microphone. She took a deep breath to compose herself before she began.

"Mom…Dad, Tommy and I wanted to give you something special. So, with the help of our grandparents and your friends, we were able to put together a special slide show accompanied by a special song." she nodded to Tommy, who sat at his laptop to begin the slide show.

As the show started, she began to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet  
This feeling inside me  
Is almost more than I can take  
Baby when you touch me  
I can feel how much you love me  
And it just blows me away  
I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
I can hear your thoughts  
I can see your dreams_

The slideshow began with baby pictures of both of her parents, leading into the early school years. Even though she had gone over it several times with her brother, Tammy still couldn't get over just how much they looked like their parents. She still had to smile at the pictures of her father in his silly pink hat and her mother in her pigtails and glasses. _  
_  
_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do_  
_Baby I'm amazed by you _

The pictures led into shots of Timmy hanging out with Chester and A.J., and if you looked close enough, you could see Tootie in the background holding a picture of Timmy looking soaked to the bone from a barrage of water balloons from the three boys.

Finally, the pictures moved into middle and high school. Pictures of group dates, football games, Tootie, Trixie, and Veronica in their Dimmsdale High School cheerleader uniforms before homecoming.

Then it was onto the prom pictures, which got a big laugh when they showed Timmy stepping on Tootie's foot during a dance. Her father just bowed his head and covered his face in embarrassment while her mother just smiled and playfully nudged him with her shoulder.

_The smell of your skin  
The taste of your kiss  
The way you whisper in the dark  
Your hair all around me  
Baby you surround me  
You touch every place in my heart  
Oh it feels like the first time every time  
I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

Then, the slide show came to the big day. Tammy always thought her mother looked so radiant in her wedding dress, even if Trixie, Veronica, and Vicky looked like they wanted to burn their bridesmaid's dresses. Pictures of the ceremony and the reception left the crowd breathless, and the sound of a few people choking back tears could be heard.

The final scenes were of when Tammy and her brother were born. Tim just beamed as he held Tammy and fed her. Tammy couldn't help but see the love in her mother's eyes as she held Tommy for the first time.

Pictures of the twins growing up flashed by, and the last picture was a family photo of Tim, Tootie, Tammy, and Tommy that had been taken not three weeks ago. It showed that they truly were a happy family, no matter what trials and tribulations came their way.

_Every little thing that you do  
I'm so in love with you  
It just keeps getting better  
I wanna spend the rest of my life  
With you by my side  
Forever and ever  
Every little thing that you do  
Oh, every little thing that you do  
Baby I'm amazed by you_

She finished singing, and went down and gave both of her parents a big hug. Tommy followed close at her heels and they joined in a big group hug. Cheers and applause rose up at the conclusion of the video and song.

"You two did such a good job! I'm so proud of both of you." Tootie said with a smile and tears brimming in her violet eyes.

"I second that. I loved every second of it kids. Thank you so much for an anniversary present we will cherish forever." Tim quipped, hugging his daughter and ruffling his son's hair.

The twins smiled and gave their parents one last hug. They went off on their own so that their parents could talk to their friends.

"So, are you over your jitters, or should I try to con someone into getting you a drink?" Tommy asked of his sister.

"Nah, I'm over that. I'm just glad Mom and Dad enjoyed it as much as they did. We did good work Tom." she replied, slapping her brother a high five.


End file.
